Savwah Fehrr
by mmlissa88
Summary: A life for a bachelor is not always what it seems. One the outside, he might look cocky and arrogant, but on the inside, he is heartbroken and scared. What will it take for InuYasha, a man used to getting what he wants, to finally see the brighter side?
1. Chapter 1

"Character is like a tree and reputation like its shadow. The shadow is what we think of it; the tree is the real thing."

-Abraham Lincoln

Chapter 1 - "Ready for Love"

Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!

The songs that are also used in this story are not mine; they are the work of the artist and all credit goes to them!

The songs in this chapter are as follows:

"Right Round" by Flo Rida

"Ready for Love" by Cascada

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors. I try to catch them if I see them, but I could have missed some. So just tell me if you see any, and I will change them!!

My first AU… I hope you all like it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He had to go pick up…let's call her "Keona," at eight for some concert that she wanted to go to tonight. He never remembered the chick's name, _'what's the point… we only date until I get what I want from them.'_ He snickered to himself as he turned to go off the highway and down to her house.

He was InuYasha Takahashi, number one bachelor in the country. All the girls wanted him… even some guys would try to go after him, but after he kicked their butt for trying to touch him… the guys started to get the idea that he doesn't swing that way.

He was used to always getting his way. No girl could resist him. No girl. There was some that tried, but all it took was a little persuasion from his money… and the right moves from his body, and he could smell their arousal from miles away.

And yes, he wasn't completely human, but no one needed to know that either. He was what some would call a hanyou… but that was about five-hundred years ago. No body believed in that stuff anymore.

He reared right and pulled up to her flat… laying comfortably in one of the richest neighborhoods in the city. He turned off the engine and hopped out of the car. Checking his reflection one last time, before he went to her door to get the lady of the week. After close inspection and seeing that he looked worthy to be put on every ladies magazine stand, he walked up to her keypad and rang the door bell to let her know that he was here… and waiting on her, which no girl in their right mind would do to him. After a long five second wait on her, she pulled the door open, and InuYasha immediately liked what he saw. She was wearing this short black dress… with the lowest neckline he had ever seen on a girl. He grinned to himself as he ate her up with his eyes. He knew right then and there… that she was ready to let him take her tonight, and so he reached over to her and pulled her close to his body. He could feel her heat against his leg and he growled low in his throat… _'this concert better be worth the time I have to wait for this.'_

"You ready to go baby," he whispered close to her ear…trying to get her to want him even more than she already did.

Her heart quickened its pace as her breath caught in her throat… _'InuYasha is a God'_ she thought to herself but responded with a little lift of her head looking him straight in his eyes... those amazing golden eyes. "Yes," she replied.

He let his firm hold of her body go, but still kept his arm around her shoulder as he led her to his black 350Z. He pulled around to the passenger seat door, and took the handle in his grip to open the door for the sexy girl beside him. As he helped her into his car, he made sure to get a great view of her breast… which were practically falling out of the top they were so big, and when she saw him eyeing her …her heart sped up in her chest as her cheeks became dusted with light pink. He chuckled at her, _'human woman are so easy to manipulate…there ain't one out there that is hard to get'_ and with that he shut her door and hopped in the other side. Making his way to the concert that he knew would be a waste of time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they finally reached the club where some chick band was performing, he led her out of his car…but of course, after making sure that everyone knew that he was there… and parked in the most visible spot in the parking lot for the club. He took her hand and pulled her close, all the while scooping out the other chicks that where lined up at the door. Making sure to give them a little one over, he looked to the entrance of the club and closed his eyes as he willed his youkai senses to keep cool while he was there. With all the smells and loud noises, he always hated going to the human clubs, but for a glance at some of the fine girls in the club… he would endure it. He was a gentleman after all.

Keona stopped near the entrance and looked up at him, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Let's dance before the show starts," she said while turning around and pushing her backside into his lower regions.

InuYasha had to hold in a groan from her ministrations on his body. _'What I wouldn't do for a good hot screw,'_ he thought as he pondered his options.

However, with her movements and then the strong smell of her arousal… he couldn't deny her. _'What the hell,' _he thought as he gave in.

"Alright, but let's go to somewhere less…crowded." Leading her to an area he thought met his liking, he turned her around so that her back was against him as Flo Rida rang through the club.

"_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down"_

'_Man, what I wouldn't love for that to happen right now,' _he thought as she brushed her bottom against the bulge of his pants. He listened as the song continued, and he watched in amazement as she started to act out the song with his body. First, she ran her hands down his arms and spread her legs… so that she could use his body as the pole.

"_From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money a[round]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down.  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money [around]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down"_

When she started lifting her body back up his, he was starting to loose his control. He wanted to have her, and her movements were not making it better. She turned to face him and started grinding on one of his legs as the song started to wind up.

He pulled her closer to his body, so that they were practically having sex on the dance floor…while kissing her neck and grabbing her butt. Sweat was starting to gather on their bodies, and it only made him want her more. She glistened under the strobe lights. With the sweat falling between her boobs, he leaned down from her neck and licked up from one of the mounds and heard her moan. Just when they were finally getting started, the song started to die down and turn into the announcer…trying to get everyone to their seats in the club.

He had to make himself stay. He just wanted to get up and go, but he knew tonight was her night, and if he wanted everything to go as planned… he would have to follow her path. They went over to their seats, away from all the bodies gathering at the back of the club near the stage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ten minutes later, and the dimming of the lights halted almost all conversations which were going on in the club. Suddenly InuYasha caught a whiff of someone that he hadn't seen in about six years, since he moved away to the U.S. The man moved up to the microphone and InuYasha couldn't help but smile, as he saw the man had a nice red slap mark on his cheek… '_still as much of a pervert as ever I see.'_

"And now, I know that you all love 'em, the four hottest women on the planet… 'Aishiteru'!!!!" he screamed into the microphone, as the crowd started to get louder.

Four women then started to enter the stage…one moving in on the drums, one on the guitar, one on the bass, and the last one went all the way up to the front, to grab the microphone that his friend had been using.

InuYasha caught a whiff of vanilla mixed with rose. It had to be one of the best smells he had a chance to sniff in his life… and turned his head to see who it was coming from, and he was surprised to see that it was the girl that held the microphone in her hand.

The music started to slowly pick up to a techno like beat, and then her voice rang through the club.

"_You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart"_

She started moving across the stage to get closer to the crowd. She placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes.

"_You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of"_

InuYasha could only stare at this girl as she moved from one part of the stage to the next. She had to be one of the hottest girls he had ever seen. She was wearing hip hugger jeans and this yellow top… which reached just below her naval. All the while wearing yellow and white polka dotted wedges.

"_Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like a knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine"_

Kagome looked out into the crowd finally being able to adjust to the light, and she was happy to see that the turnout for tonight's show… was one of the best they had this week. There had to be at least two-thousand people, and they all came to see them. She had to smile at the thought.

"_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside"_

InuYasha watched as the singer started to dance to the music, while the lights started to fade and brighten… and turn different colors. He still couldn't take his eyes off of her, and his date was starting to notice.

"_Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love_

Ready for love ...

_How can it be that you're ready for love ....."_

Kagome took a moment to just dance and sway her hips to the techno beat. She loved playing the techno songs. They were always the best to dance to, and no one really cared if you danced terribly or not, because almost everyone dancing… looked like they were dancing the same way. She heard her trigger, as the music started to beat really fast, and new that it was time for the second verse.

"_Time will tell  
A single day had helped me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come"_

InuYasha knew that the girl that he wanted to have sex with not ten minutes ago was staring at him. Waiting for him to start paying attention to her…but he could really care less. This girl, her scent… it enticed him like nothing else had in his life.

"_Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine"_

Kagome looked out into the crowd, trying to get a grasp to see how everyone was taking their performance. The people on the floor were loving it. They were dancing and singing along with her.

As she started to travel back, her eyes caught the most brilliant shade of amber she had ever seen in her life. Her breath caught in her throat, but she had enough time to recover, before she had to start another round of the chorus.

"_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside"_

InuYasha almost fell out of his chair, when he saw that she was looking straight at him. Even from where he was at the back of the club… he knew that she was pure. Her movements indicated it. Her voice spoke it to his youkai, and he grinned to himself as one thought came to mind.

"_Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love"_

Kagome had to get a hold of herself. _'It's just a really hot guy with beautiful eyes…you see them all the time'_ her brain tried to tell her, but in the background she was almost positive that she heard her heart laughing… all the while saying in a sarcastic manner, _'yeah…RIGHT!'_

"_How can it be that you're ready for love ..._

_  
How can it be that you're ready for love ..."_

'_She is mine!'_

A/N: so this is the first installment of my newest fic. I am pretty excited about this one. It has been in my head for a little while now. I have the whole layout of how I want this fic to go, I just need to make outlines of chapters and stuff. Hope you guys like it!! Please R&R!!

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

"If there were in the world today any large number of people who desired their own happiness more than they desired the unhappiness of others, we could have paradise in a few years."

-Bertrand Russel

Chapter 2- Will you be my Bad Boy

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

_The songs that are also used in this story are not mine; they are the work of the artist, and all credit goes to them!_

Special Thanks to: arizonasiren, FoxyLove, Sovereignty, and Walkinqthestar for the reviews on last chapter…thanks guys!! You all are the first!!

The song in this chapter is as follows:

"Bad Boy" by Cascada

Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors. I try to catch them if I see them, but I could have missed some. So just tell me if you see any, and I will change them!!

Without further adieu here is the next installment of Savwah Fehrr!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as the show was over, InuYasha decided that he wanted to get to his bouzo friend, which he hadn't seen in over five years. He looked to his date and grabbed her hand, while pulling her "casually" behind him.

"InuYasha, baby, where are we going," she asked in a mildly irritated tone.

InuYasha had to catch himself before he threw the girl across the floor. She was really getting irritating, "I saw one of my friends before the show, and I wanted to say hey…why is there anything wrong with that?" He had to snicker at himself as he barked the last of his reply.

The girl had to hold her shock of surprise back, _'he really just yelled at me.' _ "Why no… I was just wondering why my hand has to be pulled with such force, that I am having a hard time walking in my five inch heels," she said through clenched teeth… with a very sarcastic air of snobby ness, which she knew she possessed.

InuYasha halted at the reminder,_ 'what was he doing… he wanted to get laid, didn't he?'_ And here he was pissing the girl off so much that he could smell the anger beginning to radiate off her well developed form.

He abruptly stopped, making the mildly irate female behind him… run straight into his backside. Before she could fall and make a foul of herself, InuYasha caught her around the waist, while bringing her back to rest comfortably on her heels. When she finally reached earth again, she noticed that she was staring into the most beautiful eyes… given to any man on the planet. '_Why are his eyes such a strange color,' _she wondered briefly.

"You okay," he asked bringing her out of his beauty induced stupor once more. She mildly shook her head, and wondered why she was in his arms in the first place. She didn't remember anything… not even why she was upset with him, but that was fine with her. She slowly leaned up and forward and… placed a hungry kiss to his lips.

His lips that were so soft, but yet held so much lust in them that once you fell victim…it was hard to get out.

To say that InuYasha was shocked…was an understatement.

Yes, he was used to women fawning over him, but he was so enrapt in her scent, that it took him forever to realize that she had him in a breathless, or what she would consider… breathless kiss.

Her scent change so fast. From worry. To fear. To confusion…and finally to arousal, that he was just getting to the second one…when she planted her full lips on his.

It also didn't help matters any that he was scooping out the club, when she did it either, but that is neither here nor there.

'_At least I got her back to where I want her,'_ he thought with a little imaginary pat on the back.

No one else would know that he got caught off guard, so to any other man he was viewed as a pro, and no one would know the difference.

"Inu…InuYasha Takahashi? Is that you?"

InuYasha almost inwardly fell over from the shock that someone snuck up on him without him noticing. He would have to remember to not get lost in his thoughts next time.

So "reluctantly" he pulled away from the girl, and turned his head to the man whom he had his intent on going to find first.

"Miroku, how is it going man? I haven't seen you since high school," he left off with an air or confusion, thinking silently back to make sure that he was correct. "What have you been up to," InuYasha asked while making his way from the girl beside him, to his lifelong best friend…a huge smile in place on his usually cocky face.

"I've been good my friend," Miroku answered truthfully. Smiling he continued, "Just touring along with the band that played here tonight. I'm their manager b—"

"Don't let that pervert tell you something that isn't true," a woman said busting into the conversation. "He isn't our manager. He is our groupie," she ranted on stopping when she got next to him. "We just let him hang out 'cause he won't leave us alone," she continued looking mildly irritated while rolling her eyes.

"Sango, you wound me so," Miroku said to his own defense. "Kagome told me, herself, that I was the manager, and that having a male groupie is just 'kinda shocking'," he said while holding quotations around the statement that gave their friend the creeps.

"Well, if you hadn't tried to sneak in our hotel in the middle of the night, while wearing a flippin' bunny costume; we might have been a little nicer to you," the women, InuYasha found out to be named Sango, fired back.

Miroku placed his hand over his lowered face, sad… that his friend had to hear the misrepresentation of what really happened. "Sango…I have already been through this before. I thought that on Easter… a person is suppose to sit on the bunny's lap and take a picture with him. I mean I even brought the multi-colored eggs with me. What more can I give you," he asked sounding tired of the whole ordeal.

"You should have thought of that before you busted into our room in the middle of the night… carrying a camera in a bunny suite," Sango shot back. "Gods Miroku, you have to be one of the most—"

InuYasha, feeling like it was time that the two of them shut up… decided to slap his friend in the back of the head. He was never one for not being the center of attention anyways.

"Damn Miroku, I thought you were bad in high school, but apparently I was wrong," InuYasha said with his eyes closed, shaking his head in denial.

He then looked to Sango, and still mildly irritated…that they didn't notice his presence, walked up to her and placed a smile on his face, "Forgive my friend for his retarded antics. He has always been like that. I am InuYasha Takahashi. Miroku and I went to school together, and from what I can gather you are Sango…right," he asked while holding his hand out to her.

Sango had to get off of cloud nine. This man in front of her was _beautiful_, and no words could describe how confident he was. Just that he was so confident… he was alluring.

She shook her head like a little school girl at first, and had to catch the droolthat was longing to fall out of her mouth. However, when she noticed what she was doing… she had to gawk at herself. She quickly schooled her features and placed a big smile on her face, "Why yes, I am Sango Taijiya," she replied gripping his firm hand. "Sorry about earlier… Miroku here can be a big pain in the butt, and I have to remember to keep his lies down to a minimum, before people start believing the crap that he pulls out of his mouth," she replied giving InuYasha a nice smile.

After a couple of seconds, she glanced over to Miroku and saw that he had impending doom written on his face… directed towards InuYasha for some strange reason. "Miroku, is something the matter? You look a little perturbed," Sango asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Miroku quickly glanced to Sango and wiped the scowl… that he didn't know he had been making… off his face before replying, "Why, whatever do you mean my lovely Sango?"

She had to roll her eyes at the comment, but shifted her glance to the side when she heard InuYasha chuckling. "What's so funny InuYasha", she had to ask, but was mildly irritated that he interrupted her torment for the pervert.

"Oh nothing I was just—"

Everyone turned to the irate looking female who just very loudly… cleared her throat, "Inu… honey, you haven't forgotten about me have you?"

InuYasha immediately scowled when he heard her pet name for him,_ 'there was only one other woman that called me by that name.' _ He hated to hear it, but he also knew that he forgot her, and so this time he would let it pass. "Oh, I'm sorry baby…I just got so caught up in the conversation," he said in faked happiness. "Anyways as you might have heard… this is my old high school buddy, Miroku," he said pointing a finger in his direction. "And this is his girlfriend, Sango—"

"WHAT???" Sango angrily spat. "Me and that pervert are definitely not a couple. I wouldn't go out with that dim witted jackass if he was the last man on earth. And another thing—"

"Sango," Miroku quickly interjected, "I think my friend gets the idea. I believe y—"

"No I don't really understand yet… why don't you enlighten me a little bit further," InuYasha joked while trying to encourage Sango to further explain to him the idea of why dating the pervert is unspeakable.

"I am so misunderstood," Miroku finally said in an airy sigh.

The banter was once again rerouted… from the almost eminent retort that was coming from Sango, when InuYashas' date laughed at the other couples antics. "My, you two are funny. Oh, and I haven't had an opportunity to properly introduce myself. I am Hurahi Onizuka," Hurahi said slightly lowering her head in respect for the two in front of her. "It's such a pleasure to be meeting you all," happiness evident from her voice, even though everyone else thought she was just putting on a show.

"You have been one of my favorite bands for some time now. Where are the other three," Haruhi asked with a finger slinking back and forth to show the confusion she felt when she didn't see the other girls present.

Sango and Miroku quickly shrugged their shoulders to the back, "They are just hanging out in the back. They like to practice and play one more time before we leave. I went out her to look for the pervert, because we couldn't find where he stuck Ayame's sticks to the drums," Sango answered for them both. She then turned towards said man and asked, "By the way…where are they? I totally forgot about them until just now."

Miroku scratched his head before replying, "I am pretty sure… I placed them by Kagome's backpack so we wouldn't forget 'em. You know how she takes that bag with her everywhere she goes," Miroku chuckled lightly.

"Yeah she does," Sango said smirking a little as well. "Okay then," she said turning towards the other two. "I will head back there to go get them, but probably as long as I have been gone… they found them by know," she said laughing a little. "Nice to meet you guys!" Sango waved at the two in front of her and then turned to go backstage… where the rest of the band was supposedly getting ready to play a couple more songs.

Miroku looked over to his friend after his beauty left, and was surprised to see longing in his eyes. He took a couple seconds to ponder why his friend might be wishing, so he went over the conversation he just had with Sango and came to a conclusion.

Miroku finally understanding the desire for what it was, acted upon it in the first way that he knew how, "Would the two of you like to see them in a private session? I am the manager after all," he replied with a smirk on his face. "So I do have connections. It will also give you an opportunity to meet the rest of the band…how 'bout it," he asked… eyes hopeful that they would take the offer.

Hurahi was the first to respond, "Really…you would do that for us."

She started acting all giddy, "I would love to!"

She turned to face InuYasha fully, grasping his hand in the both of hers, "Do you want to come too InuYasha? I really want you to be with me," she asked with big beautiful green eyes.

InuYasha was glad that his friend came up with the idea. He wanted to get a chance to meet that sexy singer that he laid eyes on for the first time… not two hours ago. "Yeah, I will go with you," he said… flashing a grin.

"I can't have you walking around without me anyways," he replied with an air of cockiness once again back into his voice. He was going to love meeting this new prize of his, and he knew that she would be too nice to say no.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sango got into the backroom, and she was shocked to see toilet paper and confetti… all over the couch and the flat screen that they hid in the back. Not to mention all over every other piece of furniture that was in the room. "What the crap went on back here," she asked a little peeved now that the cleanup… was going to come out of their check, which they got for the night.

"Oh, you missed it," Ayame bubbled up.

"Rin got tired of sitting around when we were looking for my sticks," she pointed to the girl on the floor in front of the tv, "so she went into the bathroom grabbed some toilet paper and started rollin all of Miroku's stuff."

"After that she got bored and decided to get some cans of silly string," she paused in her speech cracking up a little at the whole situation, "and confetti… and went over to where Kags was sitting on the couch and sprayed a bunch in her hair."

"Kagome fell off the couch but got right back up and tackled her," at this the other girls started to laugh too.

"And then… I decided to try to intervene like the kind person that I am," Ayame became serious all of the sudden, pointing at herself to allow the others to believe what she had to say.

"And they both looked at me with this eerie glint in their eyes," she said laughing again. "And ganged up on me," Ayame finally finished her tirade of what appeared to be one heck of a time, that took place within the span of ten minutes… all the while trying to pull some silly string out of her hair.

"Well, I hate to say that I am sad that I missed it, but I'm not," Sango fired at the other three girls in front of her. "You guys know that they are going to take this out of our pay," she asked with an arm waving in the general direction of the building.

She paused a little, trying not to get all upset about something that wasn't really worth it, and started to glance around at the mess. "Man Rin, you really went all out on this," Sango said laughing a little when she started to really get a good look at the room.

However, the smirk disappeared from her face when she thought about losing some money. "And Kagome," Sango said to Kagome, who was the recipient of the once again hard stare. "I can't believe that you helped her," she said shaking her head.

"I thought we talked about this," Sango said huffing…her shoulders falling a bit. "And why are you guys getting a scary glint in your eyes..." she trailed off… and started running in the direction she came from, when she noticed her friends intent.

"No you don't… aahhhh," Sango yelled as she was blasted with silly string coming from three different angles.

Kagome got Sango right in the side of the face. She couldn't help it. At first she felt bad that Sango saw how much of a mess they made, but the more the girl talked… the more she decided that she wouldn't complain as much if she was also part of the fun. So she gave Rin and Ayame a nod to tell them her objective, and once Sango got to the end of her rant and started figuring something was up… she thought it was the perfect time to attack.

Sango grabbed an abandoned can of silly string and faced her opponents, "I can't believe you attacked me when my back was turned…you will pay for this Kagome Higurashi!" She said in a sarcastic, aghast manner while spraying her friend on the chest. She then turned to Ayame and Rin and sprayed them as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Five minutes later… and the room was twice as bad as it was when Sango first walked in, but she didn't care; she had fun making the mess. "Oh, so Miroku has a really cute friend Kagome," Sango said walking towards the couch in the back room. "I think he is just your type," she said sliding down between Ayame and Kagome on the couch with Rin… two feet in front of her on the floor.

"Oh and what makes you say that," Kagome asked now curious about what brought this sudden turn of events, and had to wonder why her friends loved to tell her who she should and shouldn't date.

Sango smiled at her and gave her a wink, "because I know how much you love a bad boy…and believe me, he had bad boy written all over his face, and he had the most amazing amber eyes."

Kagome almost jerked upright at the color that brought her so much flutter from before. _'Amber, did she… just say amber?' _"I don't know Sango, you aren't the greatest at telling me who I should date," Kagome replied making sure to keep enthusiasm away from her demeanor…and her voice cool. "I mean remember Kouga," she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well at least Ayame got a chance to meet her true love—"

"Hojo," Kagome cut in.

"Well how was I supposed to know that he didn't have enough balls to be called a man," Sango defended, "I mean I thought—"

"Renji," Kagome asked her friend. Voice rising a little higher from the smirk that was forming on her lips, trying to hold back the laugh she wanted to bust out at her friends' adamant behavior.

"Okay…okay, I get your point," Sango said feeling a little defeated. She shook her head, and locked eyes with Kagome…a little smirk playing on her face, "but I am right about this one."

"Oh," Kagome said faking interest, with a little smile of her own on her face.

Shaking her head in the affirmative, Sango continued, "He has this bimbo with him tonight. But I know for a fact, that he won't stay with her," she said laughing a little.

"And what makes you so sure about that," Kagome asked, actually getting a little interested in what her friend had to say.

"I mean… all girls know a hoe when they see one," Sango said, pausing a little with a huge grin on her face.

Kagome just raised an eyebrow at this statement, not really catching on to what her friend was trying to communicate with her.

Sango, seeing her friends' confusion, just shook her head and let out a little giggle, "Come on, Kagome… are you really that slow?"

Kagome lifted her shoulders, showing that she really didn't get it, "Just continue on with the story."

Sango just rolled her eyes, "Well anyways, you know a hoe when you see one," she restated with this and gave a little pause. "And let me tell you… that girl was a hoe," she said, starting to laugh.

The other girls let out a giggle as well.

Sango, after she got her composer back together…decided to continue, "And I swear if he didn't think Miroku and I were together—"

"He thought you and Miroku were together," Rin cut in with a bundle of laughter. "That has to be one of the funniest things I have ever heard."

"It is not," Sango interjected "why would anyone think that I am with that pervert... I mean look at him, he—"

"Actually Sango," Ayame cut her off. "Kagome and I have been telling you… for months now, that you guys should get together," she said pointing to her friend and herself.

Kagome completely agreeing began to shake her head, "I mean he isn't as bad as he used to be. Haven't you noticed that he is only perverted around you," she asked pointing to Sango, trying to make her think about the question she placed in front of her.

"And you can't deny that you like him too," Ayame piped up.

Whatever elation Sango received from thinking that the man had stopped his perverted antics with others, was crushed in the butt when she heard her friend voice her hidden clandestine '_great and I can feel my cheeks burning.'_ "Excuse me… I have no such feelings for that pervert," she said trying to hide the crimson blush on her cheeks

"Yeah, yeah… and Ayame doesn't love Koga," Rin said, making fun of how stupid that last comment was to all in the room.

The other girls had to laugh at the blunt statement, all the while shaking their heads that they completely agreed… no matter how lame of a comparison it might be.

Sango, knowing that she wasn't going to win the argument, decided to change subjects, "I do believe that it is time for our practice, so if you guys stop messing around we can get it done and get out of here."

Miroku stepped to the door just in time to hear Sango finish speaking. He glanced around the room and saw the snickering face of Rin, the hopeless look on Ayame's, and the annoyed look on Kagome's face. '_I wonder what I missed,'_ he thought as he stepped more into the room. "Hey guys… what happened in here?" he asked once he finally got a good look at the room.

Sango immediately jumped around upon hearing his voice and hoped that he hadn't heard everything that they talked about… _'Me saying that I don't like him is nothing new,'_ she reassured herself. "Oh sorry about that…we got a little bored and decided to have some fun with the toilet paper and confetti, but if you want to blame someone… Rin started it," Sango said pointing at Rin and trying to get the girls grins off her.

And it worked, "Hey… I didn't hear you complaining when you decided to go all out on what I didn't get of Miroku's stuff," Rin got in to defend herself.

"WHAT," Miroku exclaimed, walking over to his possessions to see the beating that they went through while he was gone. Kneeling beside his blue bag, he pulled out his black jacket, along with his PSP… and was glad to see that the only tenure that really became infested with silly string was his backpack.

"Why is it always my stuff that gets attacked," Miroku inquired more to himself than all the others in the room. "What did I ever do to deserve such a harsh punishment?" He asked in a downcast manner knowing that it happened all the time.

"Well," Kagome started, "If you weren't such a uncanny stalker that walked around in a bunny outfit with a camera… at like three in the morning; it might not have been so bad," she said giving him a little grin, showing it was all in good fun.

"I guess you won't ever be able to live that down," InuYasha decided to cut in…he wanted a chance to meet this, Kagome girl.

Miroku sighed, "I think you're right my friend."

All the girls turned when the mystery man spoke, and then turned questioning glances to Sango, to ask if this was the man that she was talking about. With an affirmative nod of her head, the girls then glanced up to Miroku.

Ayame locked gazes with him, and could tell from her distance that this man was a demon, and if her nose didn't lie, _'Hanyou.'_

He smiled in her direction, allowing his demonic aura to strengthen for just a moment, and then immediately lowered it back to its _dormant_ state. _'So there is a wolf hanging out with a bunch of human girls,'_ he thought as he stepped up next to Miroku.

Ayame was a little taken aback by the strength of his aura, _'How can a half-demon be that strong.'_ Her eyes widened when she recognized his scent, _'Inu No Taisho's son.'_

InuYasha beginning to lack patience decided to take it upon himself to be introduced, "Well, I am sorry that my friend is unable to introduce me," he said giving Miroku a little jab in the shoulder. "I am InuYasha Takahashi" he said holding his hand out, but then looked down when someone nudged him and noticed… '_what was her name… Hiraho???'_ looking up expectantly at him.

Sensing that he wasn't getting it, Hurahi turned the charm on and playfully slapped her man. She rolled her eyes a little, and motioned to the man beside her, "Inu, here tends to space out a bit and forgets when others are with him. I am Hurahi Onizuka," Hurahi said, placing her hand over her heart.

InuYasha just rubbed his hand over his face, as she, once again… used his hated nickname, _'Who the hell does she think she is.'_

Hurahi, oblivious to the thoughts going on inside the head of the man beside her continued, "I just wanted to tell you that your show tonight was amazing," she said looking to the four women in front of her. "I have been a fan for a while, but this was actually the first time I was able to go," she said… excitement oozing out of her.

Haruhi turned her head slightly towards InuYasha as she continued her little rant, "Inu baby here, let me pick the date for once…isn't that right baby?" She finished, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He knew why she did it, but he hated when girls had the audacity to act all like they were his girlfriend. He didn't view any girl as that... no one…he viewed his dates as sex buddies… make that like one time sex buddies 'cause after that, they started calling and wanting to hang out all the time…just too much damn work…so after one time he ditched 'em…and then maybe when he was feeling generous, he would go out with them a couple more times, just in case he didn't have a date for that night and would be bored.

He rolled his eyes at her but decided to go with it, _'whatever she wants to think.'_ He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Yeah, baby."

Miroku, finally starting to remember his manners, and getting the hint that he needed to introduce the rest of the band to his friend, motioned for InuYasha and his date to follow him, as he led them to the band. "Okay, this lovely lady on the far side of the couch is the drummer, Ayame," he said pointing to the green haired girl on the couch. Ayame, still mildly shocked about who she was dealing with, shook her head, and politely lowered her head in response.

InuYasha fixed his eyes on the girl that was looking hard in his direction, _'Ayame, huh.'_

Miroku oblivious to the clairvoyant communication between the two just continued on with the introductions.

"The lovely one in the middle is Sango… whom you have already met," he said pointing to the woman with the fiery personality from earlier. Miroku gave her a wink, and Sango just let out a big puff of air… and turned the other way. Miroku, not paying attention to this continued on with the line.

"The one sitting on the floor… looking for someone to tackle is Rin," Miroku said, laughing when the girl started to make a fuss at being identified in such a way.

He shook his head and turned to the one yet to be spoken for. "And the young beauty sitting on the side of the couch closest to us… is the bands singer, Kagome," Kagome lowered her head a little and smiled.

At the same time, all four girls walked over to greet their guest, and Kagome could tell that this man in front of her had to be the one she saw during the show. _His eyes glowed in the same unearthly way,_ "It's nice to meet you both," she said extending her hand out to them. InuYasha was the first to take her hand, and she was taken aback at how her body reacted to a simple hand shake. She could've sworn that she felt electricity from his touch. Shaking her head, she let her grip on InuYasha's hand go, and turned to Haruhi to give her a warm welcome as well.

The other girls followed in suite, each one giving InuYasha a little extra lingering of a touch, and then moving on to the woman beside him.

Ayame, last to shake the other demons hand, held her hand out to him, and firmly grasped it in her own as he held his palm out to her. "Be careful who you mess with mutt," she whispered so only he could hear.

"Shove off wolf," InuYasha replied equally as quiet. "I really don't think you want your little secret to get out, now do you," he threatened when the girl just wouldn't back down.

"You wouldn't dare," she replied, shocked that he would say something, "it goes against the code."

"What the hell do I care about codes," he replied flippantly, but still quietly so no one else would know what they are talking about.

They were starting to have a death glare, staring match when—

"Oh my gosh, I love your outfit," Rin exclaimed to Haruhi.

Haruhi, a little flustered at the extra attention, looked down at her outfit, "Well thank you Rin. I was thinking the same thing about yours," she said pointing to the girl in front of her. "Where did you get your jeans anyway? I haven't seen that designers stuff around here at all lately," Haruhi asked, being lead over to the table and chair set by Rin.

Ayame and InuYasha separated, but still kept a close watch on each other.

Kagome not ever liking to be silent for long decided to join a conversation of her own, she turned back to InuYasha… a little smile in place, "I hope the performance wasn't too boring for you InuYasha. I know a lot of the time guys with girls only come because of their dates, but none the less." Waiting for his reply she decided to sit down on the arm of the couch, feeling a little too light headed at the moment, _'I wonder what that's about'_.

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, glad that he didn't have to deal with wolf at the moment, "Keh, it wasn't horrible or anything," he walked closer to her, and sat on the other side of the couch so she would have to turn to face him, when she fully turned to him…he continued, "I am just not into this type of music." Seeing the eyebrow raise on her face he decided to explain himself, "I don't go for the techno stuff … unless I am at a club or something, but you guys pulled it off pretty good," he said smiling a little at her.

Ayame walked over, hearing the last part of the conversation… spoke up, "Well that's good to hear, we wouldn't want anyone to think that we sucked. I mean now… since we are actually getting kind of big," she said letting that statement hang in the air for a little bit before she decided to continue. "So where are you from anyways," she asked eyes full of fake curiosity as she turned to the taller man in the room, and took a seat across from him on a reclining chair. Making sure that he didn't get too close to Kagome.

Seeing her sit down, and having to join in the conversation, InuYasha had to clench his fist, _'this is really starting to get annoying.'_ After a few seconds, feeling the tension leave his body he turned to Ayame, faking brightness to the girl. "Well originally I am from here," InuYasha said looking over to Ayame and pointing to the ground. He than turned back to Kagome to continue, "but I moved to the states a few years back and lived there up until a couple of months ago." He leaned back and placed his hands behind his head, showing the girls that he was completely comfortable around them.

After a few seconds passed InuYasha continued, "I had to get away from it." He shook his head, and moved his hands on his slightly parted knees as his head fell a little, looking as if he was just tired of it all. He saw Rin and his date walking towards them out of the corner of his eye. "I am in the entertainment industry also…but people in the states go crazy over celebrities."

He smirked a little, looking up at no one in particular, and he continued, "So I decided to lay low for a while." He finished completely satisfied that he gloated enough about himself, but not too much so that they would be asking for more.

'_In three, two, one…'_

"What??? You were in the bizz over in the states," Rin exclaimed, coming fully to the circle the others put themselves in. She plopped down between InuYasha and where Kagome was still sitting on the side of the couch.

"Dang you have to be good!" Rin stated as she turned to face an awkward looking InuYasha.

InuYasha, couldn't believe that this chick just launch herself at him. He looked up at her and saw her raise a quizzical eyebrow at him. _'It probably has something to do with the fact that she is practically sitting on my lap,'_ InuYasha thought as he tried to inch a little away from the hyperactive girl.

Rin not really understanding the man that she was sitting beside, just shrugged her shoulders and continued her little rant, "So what did you do? Sing? Produce? Write? Act? Come on tell us," InuYasha had to make an awkward chuckle when the tiny girl erupted in questions… _'but I knew it would happen.'_

"Well I did a little this and a little of that," InuYasha said as he was still slowly trying to inch his way away from the girl. After he was sure that he placed enough room between him and the girl he continued, "You know nothing too big."

InuYasha took a moment to pause in his speech, trying to get a feel of those around him. He really didn't want to seem like a blabber mouth, but he also wanted to make sure to leave a good impression. When he felt all human eyes still hopelessly focused on him, he smiled a little and continued, "but big enough that I had to get my own security team… to make sure no weird fan girls tried to molest me, while I walked by… or went to eat, or anything like that." He looked around when he was done and saw all non-demons nodding their heads in agreement. Everyone that is, except for Kagome…who had this confused look on her face.

"Wow that's funny," Kagome cut in with a little raise of her right eyebrow. All others interested in what she had to say, immediately turned to look in her direction. She looked to the ground to think for a second, and then looked back up to lock eyes with InuYasha, ignoring all other questioning stares she got from her friends, "because I've never heard of you before. You did say your name is InuYasha Takahashi," she asked him with a little wave of her hand, when she got a hesitant, but affirmative nod from him she continued, "yeah doesn't ring a bell."

InuYasha almost grunted when he heard Kagome doubt him, _'Who does this chick think she is.'_ Everyone was loving the fact that he was from the states. He had them all eating out of the palm of his hand. But this girl. Kagome. She wasn't taking his crap. It was almost like she was trying to get a rise out of him. Trying to test him. Pull his leg even. _'Well two can play that game, you think you're smart wench. Wait and find out!'_

When InuYasha didn't respond on time, Kagome did a little victory dance in her head. _'So this guy thinks that he is all that and a bag of chips… well I got something for him. He will have to work his butt off to get me to believe him,'_ she thought while glancing in Sango's direction, who gave a nod and a small chuckle. Sango knew what was to come, and she was going to love every second of it.

See the thing about Kagome that he doesn't know is that besides the fact that she is nice, innocent, and one of the best friends anyone could ever ask for, when she sees a guy who thinks every girl should bow at their feet… she puts up a fight and makes their life a living hell… _'and then,'_ Sango thought dreamily, _'they either fall in love or… never speak to each other again,'_ Sango reflected to herself, and hoped beyond hope that it was the former and not the latter, so for once she could rub it in her friends face that she was right.

When InuYasha thought enough time had passed to let everyone think to themselves, he began to answer Kagome's question. "Well, I didn't use my real name," he answered easily with a little shrug of his shoulders. He turned to face Kagome, with cocky grin on his face, "I have to protect myself and all, so my agent came up with my name," he stated as he once again pulled his arms behind his head, as his eyes closed, letting everyone know that the question didn't faze him in the slightest. He popped the eye closest to Kagome open as he finished answering, "But as I stated before, you probably have not heard of me, because I only did small things."

He removed his hands from behind his head, and he placed his arms to rest comfortably over his knees. He looked to the other four women in the room, "only people living in the US would have known about me," he said while hoping that she would apologize for being so blunt and not even thinking through what she said.

Kagome was a little caught off guard by his answer, and was mad at herself for forgetting that little bit of information that he wasn't really that big, and also the fact that a lot of actors and such don't use their real names. However, she was set on a goal and once it was set… it could never be moved, "Oh my apologies great lord of the states, I didn't mean to be rude and then look ignorant… I was just wondering why you would say something in the first place, when we would have no idea who you were from the beginning." Kagome chided a little angry that he had gotten the better of her.

Ayame, Rin, and Miroku looked at each other… they knew the only time Kag's showed this side was when she wanted to take a big man down…and my what a big arrogant man this was. Ayame had to chuckle a little, beginning to think that keeping the hanyou from Kagome wouldn't be a problem, _'she will take care of this all by herself.'_

"Oh, well it's quiet all right," InuYasha stated feeling a little angry. He looked over to Kagome and finished his reply, "Kagome I was just responding to the question Ayame gave me on where I was from and also threw in there what I did," he stated, voice starting to rise at the woman who just couldn't learn to back off.

He turned away from her, crossing his hands over his chest… and let out a nice long Keh, "I am sorry that my admission of the truth would find such strong judgment on your part," InuYasha barked out the last of the reply. He locked eyes with her, and continued, "I won't let it happen again." To say that he was pissed was a joke. This chick was really grinding his gears…he might just have to go back on his new prize... _'No that won't happen... I will break her and make her mine'_

He would play her little game…for now…

"Well I guess I will let it pass this time," Kagome said, turning away from him…satisfied that she got the rise she wanted from him. She waited a few seconds and turned back to look him straight on, "since I just met you and all, but would you please excuse us." She made to get up, and looked to the other girls to follow her lead, "we are late for our midnight rehearsal." Kagome left it hanging, there was no need to be nice to that cocky bastard…he deserved everything he had coming to him, '_Men get on my nerves that act like that!!'_

"It was nice meeting you Hurahi," Kagome said, holding her hand out for the other girl to take a hold of. Haruhi took it and gave it a small… but giddy shake. After the unsaid amount of time passed, Kagome let go of the other girls' hand, "I do hope we have the opportunity to see each other again in the future."

Kagome completely ignored the hand that InuYasha held out for her, and turned to Haruhi once more, "Are you staying for our rehearsal? You can if you like," Kagome asked turning all the charm on the female beside him.

"Oh we would love to stay… thank you for inviting us," Haruhi answered without noticing how tense InuYasha became with the thought of staying a little longer in Kagomes' presence that night. He kind of just wanted to go to her place, stay the night…and then move on without any type of distractions, _'Kagome is being a little brat right now, and I would really love to get out of here.' _He thought with a little downward sigh… _'she is going to be hard to get,' _he thought as he looked at the girl whispering something to Sango. _'She_ _will be harder to get, if I don't get huraho off my back,'_ he pondered while looking to the girl next to him. He saw how she really wanted to stay, how much happiness was in her eyes at the thought of having such an honor of just being asked, and he couldn't say no. So with a shake of his head up and down, he told her that it was okay that they stayed.

"Okay well just take a seat … we have decided to play a special song, we left it out of our arrangement earlier, but I think now would be as good a time as any," Kagome said while walking towards the mini stage in the VIP room. "Okay girls you know what song we should play…right?" Kagome had to get confirmation that they knew, and with a nod of their heads, all was settled and each one went to their appropriate spots on the stage.

Within a couple of seconds the sound of Sango scratching a record could be heard in the room and then Kagome's voice rang out through the nearly empty hall.

'_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away'_

Drums could faintly be heard in the background as Ayame began to strum her way into the song. The beat started to get more pronounced as the song moved forward.

'_This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell'_

InuYasha had to admit that he liked the beats of techno music but he didn't ever think that he could endure it for too long, _'that's a laugh…just thinking about it makes me gag.' _He looked up to see Kagome starting to dance and move freely to the beat, and had to wonder, if he saw that every time he heard techno music… he might have to make an exception.

'_Be my bad boy, _

_be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again'_

Kagome stole a glance in InuYasha's direction to see if she got the wanted reaction and sure enough, she did. To say that he looked shocked was an understatement. _'He probably thinks that I will drop at his feet…what is his problem anyways? He has one heck of an attitude.' _

'_Won't you be my bad boy, _

_be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

_Bad boy'_

To say that InuYasha was taken aback was an understatement _'what the hell is she thinking? Does she think this is funny? That it is a contest, _seeing her lock eyes with him, he then realized that she was doing just that…messing with him. _'Two can play that game,'_ he vowed to her as the music gave way to the second verse.

_'You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside'_

Miroku had to chuckle at himself as he watched Kagome flaunting her stuff on stage for InuYasha to see, and he knew that his friend was watching. _'Kagome will never know when to quit, and this is just the song to get under InuYasha's skin, I wonder what their quarrel was about earlier anyways?'_ Miroku sighed as he hoped that this situation would work out without anyone getting pushed the wrong way.

'_You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on'_

Sango looked up at Kagome and laughed…she loved this song and Kagome only played it when there was someone they knew that was so cocky he needed to get hit where it hurts. She looked back to Ayame and they shared a smile, '_no doubt Ayame thought the same thing.' _She then looked to Miroku and saw his eyes fasten unto hers and her breath caught in her throat. '_How is it that he can do that to me with only one look,' _she thought as she quickly glanced down as her cheeks began to once again heat up. '_No Sango... you don't like him,' _she tried to admonish herself,_ 'you have just thought he was a major cutie ever since he first started following you guys….'_ She shook her head, not believing a word. _'Yeah and Ayame doesn't love Kouga'._

'_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again'_

InuYasha had to give the girls a nice applause, he really liked the performance… and he had to snicker at the fact that Kagome was acting all prissy. However, she was her. How could he explain it… something about her was different somehow then all the other girls he had been around…and not only that, she reminded him so much of his first girlfriend it wasn't even funny, they are probably exactly the same too… _'well at least with the way she has been acting my old girlfriend was a lot nicer,' _ he hung his head at the thought… she would probably be the first and only girl to accept him for what he really was, but he would never let anyone know how misunderstood he truly was.

'_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again_

_  
No I don't need you again'_

Kagome looked out at her audience once more and was surprised to see the usually cocky guy looking down_… 'Serves him right for being such a butt hole. There is no way I would ever go out with a guy like that,' _she thought confidently to herself.

'_Sorry Sango, I mean you were right when you said he was hot,' _Kagome thought looking again over to the suddenly solemn man._ 'But that is where it ends,' _she promised, as she let the beat wash over her. InuYasha looked back up to the stage, but didn't look at her. 

'_He is the most hard-headed, egotistical man I have ever met in my life,' _Kagome thought as she reflected back to his attitude from before._ There is no way, no one on heaven or earth will be making me go after that guy. His temper is horrible, and he walks around like girls owe him something. He certainly does uphold the title of being a bachelor.' _

InuYasha finally locked eyes with Kagome and she was caught off guard when she saw sadness in his eyes, '_Maybe there is something deeper here. Something that I am over looking. Alright InuYasha Takahashi, let's see what is really pushing your buttons.' _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: well here is the 2nd installment of the story… I really liked this chapter but I don't know if I like how it ended. Arg!!! These things suck…well I do hope people R&R…so I know if I need to clear anything up or anything like that. I also have to tell anyone that is reading this a big thank you!!! Thanks for reading… I really appreciate it…and if you give any suggestions I try to uphold them the next time around.

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't let anyone ever promise that they won't ever hurt you because at one time or another it will happen. The real promise is if the_ time you spend __together _will be worth the pain in the end."

Chapter 3- KamisGift

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

_The songs that are also used in this story are not mine; they are the work of the artist, and all credit goes to them!_

Special Thanks to: arizonasiren, Sovereignty, antwattack, and Lynzi18. It means a lot to me when you review… I love to hear feedback!!

Also there are many songs that I have placed in this story and I wanted to tell you all to listen to the song while reading…it makes reading it that much better. 

The song in this chapter is as follows:

"Day and night" by Kid Cudi

"Cry for you" by September

Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors. I try to catch them if I see them, but I could have missed some. So just tell me if you see any, and I will change them!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suddenly the phone on the nightstand sounded… playing his favorite yet most hated song at the moment,

"_Cause day and night  
The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night  
He's all alone, through the day and night  
The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night)  
Day and night  
The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night  
He's all alone some things will never change (never change)  
The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night)"_

InuYasha reached for the phone… just before the chorus was through the second time, and when he saw who it was… he had to hold back a growl.

"What the crap are you doing calling all early in the morning…haven't you heard of sleep," he barked into the phone

"My, my InuYasha, sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," the man on the other end of the phone taunted.

InuYasha, really not being in the mood for his brothers antics this early, replied tiredly into the phone, "Who cares Sesshomaru, what did you call about in the first place?"

The man on the other end of the phone let out a little chuckle, "Well you certainly are insolent. Did you totally disregard the fact that you have a meeting at the office today?"

InuYasha just rolled his eyes, "Whatever, when am I supposed to be there?"

"Now. I expect you in ten minutes," and without saying goodbye the other man hung up the phone.

InuYasha rolled out of bed exhausted and hating the fact that he had to go to work that morning, '_It's just what I need to have to see the biggest ass that ever lived_.'

He decided against taking a quick shower, so he just went straight to his closet and looked over the multiple suites that aligned the inside. "Let's see," he stated aloud, trying to think of a suite that would let everyone know that he had style, looks, and money. "We will go with this today," he stated, while pulling out the outfit in which would add to his already large sense of self. The suites' pants were black and straight legged, but the pants weren't the important thing. The jacket was designed special, just for him. The jacket was black and white mini-checkered… that went along with a matching vest, and to top it all off, he wore a diamond pattern tie… that was black on the inside, with grey and white outlining each diamond shape.

The suite fit perfectly over his body, gripping every where it needed… to let others know of the type of body he had. When he was satisfied that his hair was pulled neatly back, and his suite looked perfect… he headed to his car to start off for his brothers' office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When he pulled out of his driveway, his mind started to wonder to another mild hindrance to the past week, Kagome. He was really annoyed of her bratty attitude. He wasn't used to girls not paying attention to him, and it was really pissing him off. He just couldn't figure her out. He was so frustrated about it last Saturday night after the concert… that he hadn't even slept with, '_ummm what was her name… Hia? Huraho? Yeah Huraho.. I didn't even sleep with her._'

He just dropped her off at her house, when she got out of the car… thinking that he would follow her in, he just put his car in drive… and headed to his own flat.

'_What's wrong with me_,' he found himself asking again, for what felt like the hundredth time that week. He turned on his blinker to let the other drivers know that he was switching lanes to get fully on the highway, and when he was satisfied that there was enough room to enter, he veered slightly to the left to make the short travel to the office.

'_Wait, what am I thinking_,' he stopped himself. Shaking his head at the stupid thought, '_there is nothing wrong with me'_. He turned right to get off the highway… and made the short travel two blocks to his fathers' company, '_there has to be something wrong with her_,' he thought as he rotated his steering wheel roughly to the right to make the car fit in the tight parking spot, the only one available at the moment. '_She is the one who doesn't like me,_' and just as that thought came through his mind, he caught a woman across the parking lot staring at him, and she finally tripped because she was so caught off guard. InuYasha just snickered at himself, '_Yeah it's definitely her'_. So with that final resolve, he strolled up to his brothers' office without any other distractions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He walked right passed the secretary and went straight for the doors leading to his brother, and when he walked in he had to take a pause but quickly recuperated. '_Where the hell did that woman come from_,' he thought as a dark haired demon made her way past him.

"She you later Sesshomaru," she called lightly over her shoulder to the man still sitting behind his desk.

Sesshomaru just chuckled lightly and when he was sure the woman was completely out of the room, he answered with, "Perhaps." Turning to InuYasha and seeing the grin tugging on his face, Sesshomaru had to roll his eyes.

"That's disgusting to even think about InuYasha," Sesshomaru ridiculed mildly to his brother… once he closed the door. "Did you not get a good whiff of her," he asked with a raised eyebrow at his brother.

InuYasha, not really remembering the scent from the woman… just shrugged his shoulders.

Sesshomaru seeing his brother not taking the insult, furthered his response, "I am not as frivolous in my behavior as you. Little brother."

Seeing InuYasha on guard and knowing that he got the response he wanted. He had to smile. He decided to change subjects, "Ready for the meeting," he asked light-heartedly… as if he hadn't said anything wrong to anyone in his life.

InuYasha, knowing his brother just wanted to get on his nerves, just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, let's get this damn thing over with."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finally free from the dumb whit battle that he had to sit in for the past two hours, InuYasha started for his car… when his cell phone rang,

"…Hello?"

"Hey InuYasha, its Miroku…did you not put my number in your phone? You sounded a little hesitant," his friend stated through the device.

"Yeah…I must've forgot. Sorry man, I will do that now. So what's up?" InuYasha asked while typing his friends name on the key board on his silver Voyager. Still making his way to his car, he glanced up a couple times to make sure he was headed in the right direction. With a final click, his friends' number was saved, and he made the rest of the approach to his car.

"Well…actually I was wondering if you were busy tonight. I was thinking that we could go out to this club tonight downtown…it could give us time to hang out and catch up! So what do you say?" Miroku asked while hoping that his lifelong friend would say yes.

"Same old Miroku as ever I see," InuYasha joked into his cell. He put his car into reverse as he looked over his shoulder to begin backing out of his trusted space.

"Haha," Miroku began sarcastically. Shaking his head, he continued, "No man, I am serious about this. All the hot girls go to this club, come on… you can even bring Sessh along with you."

"Yeah, like that would happen," InuYasha laughed into the phone. "When was the last time I ever went anywhere just to hang out with that ass," he asked to his friend, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Oh come on, InuYasha," Miroku began laughing at how dumb that question sounded. "You know, as well I as I do, that you two used to go everywhere with each other," he answered, shacking his head back and forth… at how dumb his friend could be at times.

Staying silent for a moment, InuYasha had to think about how true his friends' statement was, '_We really did used to hang out all the time_.' He shook his head a little at how different things were now, "Things have changed man."

"Come on InuYasha," Miroku begged into the phone. "I really want to see the both of you tonight," he remarked eagerly into the other end.

"I haven't seen either one of you in five years," he began before his friend could reply. "Please come, and bring Sessh," he asked blithely

He heard InuYasha sigh on the other end, and before his friend could give him some type of crap answer, he threw in, "Besides…I think Kagome and the girls are going," Miroku added the last part since he knew with that added incentive… his friend would say yes.

InuYasha knew that he wanted to say yes when he heard Kagome was going…but he had to roll his eyes at how predictable it was, and the fact that he would have to endure a whole night of his brother, "I Guess I can ask him, but I won't promise anything," he said grudgingly.

"Can I count you in," Miroku asked excitedly on the other end.

InuYasha rolling his eyes at his friends excitement, had to smile at just how much Miroku stayed the same, "Yeah man I will be there. What time do you want to meet up?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

To say that Kagome Higurashi was mad… would be an understatement. Pissed would be more like it, '_I'm gonna kill them'_. She pushed her way through the last hallway, up the stairs… where she knew her three best friends were hanging out. She threw the door open and barged inside, making any conversation that was going on just a few seconds prior cease.

"What is this," Kagome asked her three friends, holding multiple sheets of paper in her hands trying to get them to explain.

"Well, if we could see what it was… then maybe we could help you out Kags," Ayame perched up not liking the anger radiating off of her friend.

"Here," Kagome tossed the pile of paper her friend's way, so they could start explaining for her reason of being very exasperated.

"I have never seen those before," Rin answered quickly. She skimmed threw a couple more sheets," Yeah, what is this Kagome. You bragging again about all the guys that are hitting on you," she asked wagging her eyebrow.

"Haha, Rin," Kagome began dryly. "But I know, for a fact… that you all did something," she stated crossing her arms over her chest, with a 'do you think I am stupid' look on her face.

"And what makes you so sure," Rin challenged lightly. Loving the fact that her friend was so over herself with this issue

"Because," Kagome began seriously. "One of the men told me," she said pointing to herself. "That my friends told him… that I would be a good time," she stated… hating the fact that she had to repeat those words.

"Oh," Sango offered timidly.

"What do you mean… 'oh'," Kagome started to ask with a mild twitch of her right eye. She saw Sango beginning to bite her lip, letting her know that she was nervous, and had to narrow her eyes at the girl.

She was ready to ask for an answer once more, when suddenly Rin started busting out laughing… and ended up rolling on the floor.

"Rin…I do not see how me receiving like a hundred e-mails from random men on an account I had never signed up for is even mildly humorous," Kagome replied through clenched teeth… to her friend who was just making her situation worse.

"HAHA… sorry Kag's I am not trying to be mean or anything, its just that I never thought that it would turn out like this," Rin began to explain.

"What do you mean… you never thought that it would turn out like this," Kagome asked, trying to hold back her urge to go over and tackle the girl… just a few feet in front of her.

"Yeah," Sango began laughing lightly with her friend. She looked over to Kagome, and saw how mad she was… and began to feel a little awful. Her laughter dying in her throat.

"Umm well you see Kagome. Me and Rin were thinking of something that would be really funny to do to you for April Fools Day," Sango replied trying to appease her friend. "And well, we ended up signing you up for an E-Harmony account," she said sheepishly, now feeling bad for what they did a couple of weeks ago.

"What … you guys did what," Ayame asked not believing what she heard, "man that's good. Why didn't you guys tell me about it," she asked looking back and forth between Rin and Sango.

"I would've loved to be a part of that," Ayame stated, a little sad to be left out of such a huge plot to get their friend back.

Rin seeing her friends downcast demeanor tried to rectify the situation. She went over to where her green haired friend was sitting and stated kind-heartedly, "Yeah...well you and Kouga," while moving her hand in a circular motion, to show how it was like a repeating pattern, "always hanging out."

"Oh," Ayame stated eyes going wide for a second when understanding dawned on her. After a couple of seconds she shook her head. "Let me see what you all put for the ad about her," she said with a smile, letting her friends know that no hard feelings were in place.

"Here, read this part," Rin said handing the papers to her friend.

"Single. Eighteen year old female, that loves to sing and dance, and guarantees you a good time. People say that I look a lot like the model, Marumi Kakahushi..," Ayame started reading out loud the advertisement for her friend. "Wow...now I now why guys are bugging you," she replied looking to Kagome. She looked back to Sango and Rin. "Man you guys are too much…this is hilarious," she rejoined while starting to crack up from the ridiculous things she was reading about her friend.

"Yeah," Kagome began dryly, looking down with her head in her hands. "And it doesn't help that they put my real name," she stated shaking her head back and forth. Knowing that complaining about it wouldn't change a thing, but she still had to let them know that she did not like her situation… one bit. "A lot of people know us...this is just great you guys," she responded now starting to pout since she knew it was a joke the whole time… and there wouldn't be any turning back now.

"Oh Kagome stop it," Sango started, "you will get no sympathy from us." She made sure to have a firm hold on Kagome's attention as she continued, "you, out of all of us… are the worst with April Fools jokes."

Sango crossed her legs, shaking her head as she gave the girl more of her retort, "I mean do you remember what you did to me last year." She left her statement hanging so her friend could get a chance to think back to the previous years deeds, "you took me lingerie shopping."

Seeing recognition in her friends' eyes she decided to proceed, "and then…you invited Miroku to your apartment, since you told him that you had "a surprise" for him." She held sarcastic quotations around the make believe idea, "and to wait and call you before he came over."

Seeing Ayame and Rin giggle a bit as she retold the story, Sango gave them a hard look and ensued, "and then we got to your house, and we tried on the lingerie to show each other, and you let that pervert in before I came out. I had him looking at me like a salivating puppy for weeks! And this," Sango said, pointing to the papers of all the _Kagome admirers,_ "doesn't even come close."

"She has you there Kags," Rin said pointing out the obvious. "You really are bad with April Fools jokes," she replied shivering a little at all the April Fools Day jokes, she had to put up with at Kagome's expense.

"Yeah, I know," Kagome said, finally submitting to the fact that she was outdone. "I guess I deserved it," she replied slouching a bit in her seat, showing the other occupants in the room just how much it got to her.

"It's just that I never thought that you guys could get back at me," Kagome continued, laughing a little. "I am always on top of this type of thing," she said with a little smirk in place. "You guys really got me good," shaking her head, letting the others know that she was lowering her hat in respect for a job well done

"Hey let's not throw this out the window," Ayame cut in. "Your dream man may be in here some where," she said, looking over the papers.

"Hey she might be right," Rin said, agreeing with the green eyed beauty, "I mean think about it Kags, how bad could it be… just to give these guys a shot?" Rin asked to her now pink haired friend.

"Well," Kagome laughed. "Who now, do you think… that I should give this once in a lifetime opportunity to," she asked as she walked over to where her friends were huddled on the bed. She took the papers in her hand, "should it be Ladyzman88?" She raised her shoulders, and smiled as she looked to the next one. "Or maybe SexGod?" Kagome asked her brown haired friend.

"Well I was thinking ," Sango shot from her angle of the papers.

"No," Rin cut in shaking her head. "I think we should choose KamisGift," she said directing the conversation back to the girl intended for the date.

Kagome couldn't hold back the laugh that was bubbling in her throat, "KamisGift." She let out a little chuckle, "is this guy serious." Shaking her head, she replied, "He sure thinks a lot about himself."

"Well, it says here that he knows you will like what you see," Ayame replied, cutting into the conversation. "And he is twenty…and tall and athletically built," Ayame sighed, looking up from the paper, trying to picture the man in her head.

"No Ayame," Sango said to the green haired girl. Laughing at the crap this guy put on his profile, "it says… he was sculpted by the KAMIS themselves. Oh gosh, this guy is too much," Sango said holding her stomach to try to keep herself from tumbling off the bed.

"Well…I think it's unanimous," Rin stated, fully happy that everyone was agreeing on the man. "Kagome is going out with KamisGift," she looked over to Sango and Ayame to see what they thought about it and saw them eagerly shaking their heads.

"Ummm, don't I get a say in this," Kagome cut in, looking at the other girls like they were crazy to be making their mind up for her. "I mean with the way this guy sounds," she continued, sounding unsure. "I don't know guys, he is probably really nasty looking, or so full of himself… that he would stare at himself in his spoon," she looked over to the other girls with a quirked eyebrow.

"Come on Kags," Ayame cut in, holding her hands together in front of her, begging her friend to at least… give this guy a chance.

"Yeah Kagome… how bad could it be," Rin asked her friend, while already making a reply back to the man in question.

"Well let me think," Kagome started, putting her pointer finger to her chin. "Going out with a guy… that thinks he is Gods gift to the planet," she drawled on. Putting emphasis on God and planet, she took a deep breath, "Yeah, I really don't think that would work out guys." She stated in a higher pitched voice, making fun of the whole idea, hoping her friends saw her side and would go for someone a little more…well normal.

"Come on Kagome," Sango protested, laughing a little at her friends voice. "If it's so bad," she replied rolling her eyes. "We will just bail you out," she finished smiling at the other girl.

Kagome almost rolled her eyes at the fact that she was partially buying her friends reply. Finally giving into the idea, she give her head a small shake, "Okay, I guess I can go on one date with this guy…but if it's bad, you guys are going to get it."

"Okay good… cause I already sent it," Rin replied closing up her laptop… fresh off the internet. "It would have been weird… for you to reply back to him, and you having to explain everything," she stated, shaking her head in mock irritation.

"Well thanks for looking out for my well being," Kagome said, while feeling completely retarded for agreeing in the first place, and there was still a small part that was telling her that this guy… was not going to be good news.

"Hey you know," Ayame exclaimed… all excited about her newest idea. "We should go to that club tonight," she said looking to the three other girls in the room. "Come on guys. And Kagome it would cheer you up," Ayame proclaimed all excited about her fresh idea.

"Yeah let's go," Rin stated, all excited… about this latest turn of events. She looked to the girls, a giddy smile covering her visage, "I have been wanting to go to the club… for a while now."

"Well," Sango started slowly, trying to decide rather or not going to a club… on a Thursday was a good idea or not, she did have school in the morning. "I am go too," she finally replied, a small smile on her face. "Kagome…what about you," she asked her sister like friend.

"Oh… I guess so," Kagome began tiredly. "Since it will help me overlook the depressing news that I will be going on a blind date with a guy that thinks he is Gods gift to the planet," she explained, since she was still a little upset about the whole ordeal.

"Ok than," Rin exclaimed, "let's get our bee-hinds in shape ladies… I mean we have an image to uphold…being Gods gift to men," she stated trying to make Kagome smile a little.

Which worked, "wow, Rin," Kagome laughed. She looked over to her friend, a big smile on her face, "heck yes we are."

"Oh yeah," Ayame cut in… before all the girls had a chance to leave the room. When she knew she had their attention, she continued, "And I forgot to add… that it is also open mic night, starting at midnight." She paused a couple seconds, letting her statement sink in, a grin overtaking her features, "so we know we need to go."

"Oh really," Rin piped up… having new-fangled excitement. "Wow I really wanted to go earlier, but now I know we have to go," she smiled and clapped her hands, bursting out of the room to go in search of the perfect outfit.

Sango looked to Kagome… and the girls had to laugh at the other girls' antics. "You would think she would be the one to dye her hair the crazy colors," Sango said laughing at Rin, who was throwing shirts and dresses into the hallway, going crazy over finding the right outfit to go out in. "With the way her personality is…but she always keeps her natural brown," she smiled at Kagome, who was watching the whole thing with wide eyes. She began shaking her head back and forth, when a cute green halter top… ended up hitting Ayame in the head, when she walked into the room to see why there was so many clothes lying around.

Both girls immediately heard, "Rin," some fumbling around… and the sound of someone hitting their head on a self.

After a two second delay of nothing but silence, a meek, "sorry," was heard, before all the ruckus once more ensued.

"Yeah I know," Kagome stated, laughing at the events that just took place and finally answering her friends' question. "I mean with Ayame and her green hair...which looks great, who would've thought she could pull it off so well," she said aloud when Ayame walked into the bathroom carrying multiple shirts… probably seeing how well they looked with her hair. "And my pink hair, which I am still kinda feeling weird about," Kagome added the last part to hear what her friend thought about her newly colored hair.

"Well I think it looks amazing," Sango said immediately, when she looked over to the girl, feeling bad that she hadn't said so sooner. "You did it yesterday right?" she asked, hoping to make up to her friend for her little slip.

"Yeah," Kagome said, smiling shyly at the attention her hair was receiving. "I got bored, and my little cousin decided to do it for me," she continued, now feeling better that her best friend liked her hair.

"Yeah who knows," Sango said laughing a bit. "Maybe I will go all crazy… and add some weird color in mine next," she added as a joke to her friends' tendency to go crazy with that part of her body.

"Yeah… maybe," Kagome added with a little wink.

"Come on you two," they heard Rin bust out, followed by the clatter of what sounded to them like makeup and nail polish being poured on their armoire. "We need to get ready if we want to be there by ten," she added some where from the rear of the room, probably back in the closet.

Kagome and Sango just looked at each other… and shook their heads while walking into the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha pulled up to the front of the club, inspecting all around him for his friend. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man that had short brown hair… that had been highlighted. A sniff in the mans direction, and he knew it was Miroku… '_I thought he had dark brown hair…he must have colored it since last week_' he thought as he headed off in his direction, close to the door. When he reached him, he had to give his friend a good applause for his taste in clothes. Miroku was wearing this blue, white, and grey stripped short sleeve shirt, with a white belt and dark denim jeans… and a pair of white tennis shoes to match.

"Miroku," InuYasha greeted, trying to get his friends attention.

Miroku turned at the sound of his name, and his eyes landed on his high school friend, "Hey InuYasha." Seeing no other tall brown haired men he asked, "Sesshomaru didn't make it?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, "He said work was dragging behind today, so he couldn't leave."

Nodding his head in understanding, Miroku gave his friend a one over, "well I see you went all out with your outfit." He laughed as he reached his hand out for his friend, "you are exactly the way you used to be man."

"Well somebody has to have style in this town," InuYasha remarked back, pulling back from their introduction.

"Yeah," Miroku laughed. "But no one said that you have to stroll in here looking like Usher," he kidded back.

"Keh, you're the one looking like Zac Efron," InuYasha sounded off, a little taken back at his friend was making fun of him… so early into the day.

"Zac who," Miroku questioned, he looked over to InuYasha and saw him in his trademark 'leave me the hell alone' pose, he shrugged his shoulders. Looking over to the women beside him, "Hello ladies, you all are looking lovely tonight."

InuYasha hearing his friend up to his usual antics, relaxed a little. Trying to act his age and not his shoe size.

He looked over to the women that Miroku was speaking with, they were smiling and giggling over the attention his friend was giving them.

"How about we get together later," Miroku replied smoothly to the two women in front of him.

The woman shook their head, they brought out a piece of paper from their purse, "Call me, when you get a chance tonight," one girl replied, giving Miroku pouty lips. Her hand lingering a little longer then necessary over his.

Getting annoyed by the women, and bored of the attention Miroku was getting, InuYasha cleared his throat. "Can we head in now," InuYasha asked, turning to face them.

"Yeah we can head in," Miroku started the walk into the club followed closely by InuYasha. "We have to find the girls any way…they wouldn't miss tonight for the world," he said leading him through the club doors.

They heard women shouting and turned around briefly. InuYasha noticed Huraho, and immediately pushed Miroku fully into the club, hoping that he wouldn't run into her… at all tonight!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the girls were finally convinced that they looked the top of their game, each girl looking trendy and sexy… they made their way to Sangos' 2006 turquoise Honda Civic.

Thinking that the short fifteen minute drive to the club would be painless and without any type of hindrance, the girls were completely taken aback, when at every light they had guys hitting on them. Of course loving the attention, each one played their part, but after like seven lights… the interest was starting to get a little unnerving.

"How much longer Sango," Rin asked from her spot directly behind the drivers' seat, rolling up her window, as they made it to… once again, another stop light.

"I can see the line up ahead," Kagome commented for her friend, in her spot in the front passenger seat.

"Thank God," they heard Ayame exclaim from the back, and they all had to shake their heads in agreement.

Seeing the long line bordering the front entrance, Sango decided to park a little further away, just so nothing would hurt _Her Baby_ as she deemed to call it.

Finally at the club… and ready to get in there, all the girls unbuckled their seat belts and headed out of the car, purse in hand.

Sango, walking in front of the other girls, felt eyes on her.

She turned her head slightly to her side, to see her friends staring at her… for what felt like the hundredth time, since they put her in the outfit. "What is it now," she asked, mildly irritated by all the attention her friends were giving her, because she decided for once… to dress a little sexy.

"You look so pretty," Rin smiled at her friend.

"And your hair down and wavy looks amazing," Ayame added fascinated, at what a little girl time could do to a person.

"Come on Sango, you do look amazing," Kagome added completely agreeing with her other two friends. "And besides Miroku would love it," she smiled, trying to get her friend to be more excited about her outfit, and how her skin tight purple dress shirt made her look drop dead gorgeous.

Sango had to blush at that, she completely forgot that their perverted "manager" was meeting them there, "Shut up. I could really care less what that pervert thinks," she added turning away from her friends.

"Yeah, yeah hide it all you want, but one day the truth…will… prevail," Rin added, giving extra emphasis to the last portion of her statement.

The girls laughed at Rin while walking through the last section of the sidewalk and right past the bouncer, since everyone knew who they were… almost everywhere they went.

When they walked into the club, they were amazed by how many people were there. "I wonder if everyone is here for the contest," Ayame asked a little confused by the number of people in attendance…it was double what it nearly was.

"It has to be the contest," Sango stated not really believing how crowded the club was.

"Who cares why so many people are here," Kagome smiled to her friends. "Let's just dance and have a good time," she replied lifting her hands in the air, swaying back and forth to the beat, trying to encourage the other girls to do the same.

"Kagome is right," Rin grinned pulling Ayame closer to the dance floor. "Let's get our groove on," she started to shake her hips once she got to the middle of the dance floor, encouraging Ayame to follow in her foot steps.

The other two girls followed now in the mood to get over to the floor and dance when their favorite song rang through the club,

"_I never had to say goodbye  
You must have known I wouldn't stay  
While you were talking about our life  
You killed the beauty of today"_

Rin pulled Sango in front of her, so that the two girls could start to dance to the song, while spotting Ayame and Kagome close by dancing with each other also.

"_Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever never comes around  
(People love and let go)  
Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever's gonna slow you down"_

Kagome had to smile, as she began moving her hips to the beat and singing along to the song. No matter how many boyfriends she has had… none of them understood her. She was really happy for Ayame, but Koga and herself...yeah just didn't work out, and it took a lot of convincing from everyone around Koga that he should go for Ayame, and they have been together ever since…which makes this now two and a half years.

"_You'll never gonna see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never gonna see me again  
No matter what you do_

_You'll never gonna see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never gonna see me again  
No matter what you do"_

Ayame looked up at Kagome and saw that her friend was really getting into the song and had to smile. '_She is always so pretty when she is dancing and singing_,' but Ayame quickly thought to her friends' singleness. It's not that it was weird that they dated the same guy…it was just that ever since then, Kagome hadn't dated anyone. She always said that she was just trying to enjoy life… and get through college without the added agitation that a boyfriend brings, "too much responsibility," her friend would say. And although Ayame had to agree, she couldn't help but feel a little sad for her friend…that she didn't have someone to hold and cuddle with during the night.

"_You never heard me break your heart  
You didn't wake up when we died  
Since I was lonely from the start  
I think the end is mine to write"_

"What do you think they are thinking about?" Rin asked her dance partner.

"Probably that they are lucky that they didn't end up with you," Sango added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Haha Sango…you and everyone else knows that I am the best person to be around in our group," Rin said with an air of cockiness, which anyone that knew her, would know that she was completely kidding… but still needed to say it just for laughs.

"Oh Rin," Sango smiled at the younger girl. "Of course you are," she drawled, looking her straight on. "I must have lost my mind for a minute," she added with a little chuckle escaping her mouth.

"Must've," Rin responded laughing at their behavior.

_  
"Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever never comes around  
(People love and let go)  
Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever's gonna slow you down"_

"So Ayame," Kagome started, still swaying her hips back and forth. "Is Koga meeting us here… or is he going to be studying tonight," she asked, looking up slightly to see what her friend had to say.

"Oh, well he will be coming around eleven," she replied thinking back a moment, giving her head slight shake… knowing her answer was correct, she looked back to her friend. "He said that he had to finish this project given to him in his comp. 1230 class," she stated, shaking her hips to the beat of the song.

"Which class is that," Kagome asked a little confused. "The animation one," she stated, face scrunching up as she tried to think of the different titles each of the classes held.

"No it's the graphics design one," Ayame responded laughing lightly. "Yeah I know it's hard for me to keep up with too," she stated, trying to give her friend a little encouragement, letting her know not to feel bad about mixing the titles up.

"You got that right," Kagome added, laughing at her friend's statement. She heard the verse end, and lifted her hands in the air and she sang through the chorus once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The first thing InuYasha noticed when he entered the club beside Miroku was that the club was packed, "Wow."

Miroku laughed a little, "Yeah, there is a lot of people here tonight."

"Why is the place so packed," InuYasha suddenly cut in, looking all over the club, up on the catwalk, over to the bar, and on the dance floor, noticing that every area was full of people.

"Well to tell you the truth," Miroku responded, looking over the crowds of people as well. "There is a lot more people here tonight than there usually is, but it probably has something to do with the contest," he stated, eyes falling on the dance floor.

"Contest," he heard InuYasha ask, immediately turning his head to face him.

"Yeah," Miroku replied sheepishly, turning his head to face him. "It's pretty big actually… a lot of the contestants go all out for that five-hundred dollars."

"Five-hundred bucks," InuYasha asked, amazing by how much money a person got just for winning a singing contest. "Damn, that's a lot of money. Are you entering man," he asked Miroku.

"No I don't think so," Miroku began. "Singing isn't rea—"

"No," InuYasha cut in. "I am going to do it, and so are you," he replied to his friend. He saw Miroku beginning to argue with him, and gave him a hard stare. Seeing him promptly close his mouth, satisfied that he wasn't going to put up a fight, InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest, a huge grin on his face.

Seeing his friend looking the other way, InuYasha asked, "So are the girls here or what?"

"Yeah they should be…this is one of their favorite songs," Miroku replied, looking around the dance floor a little more. "Ah, there they are," he extended his finger in the direction in which he spotted the girls.

When InuYasha looked over, he was shocked to see the girls dancing all over each other, "Do they dance like that a lot?" he was curious to see what he had been missing.

"Only when they are really into the songs," Miroku stated smugly, leading the way over to the girls. "Come on…apparently the party has already started," he said, wagging his eyebrow at the man following in his foot steps.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please Review! I would really like to know what everyone thinks about this fic, and I also wanted to thank those who added me to your alerts and added me to your favorites! I was so excited, so thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

"She wanted something else… something different. Something more ...  
Passion . & . Romance perhaps, or maybe quiet conversations  
in candle lit rooms, or perhaps ... something as simple as not being second best..."

- The Notebook

Chapter 4- Let the Games Begin

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

_The songs that are also used in this story are not mine; they are the work of the artist, and all credit goes to them!_

Thanks to arizonasiren for reviewing last chapter.

The song in this chapter is as follows:

"Womanizer" by Britney Spears

"My Love" by Justin Timberlake

Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors. I try to catch them if I see them, but I could have missed some. So just tell me if you see any, and I will change them!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome could tell that someone was watching her, and it was getting mildly irritating. She knew that when she and the girls danced the way they were, they were the center of attention until they were done. _'It's just that this set of eyes feel familiar, but how could that be,'_ Kagome pondered looking around the club, and what she found took her breath away.

InuYasha was coming her way with Miroku a little in front of him, but Miroku was in none of her thoughts. All thoughts were about a certain brown haired amber eyed man walking this way, _'He looks so… hot'_.

His hair tied at the nape of his neck, swayed softly with his body. His eyes, held this foreign look that she wasn't used to in them, a lustful look. Almost as if they were glowing in the darkened club dance floor.

This man who was walking towards her, at the moment, had to be one of the sexiest men she had ever laid eyes upon. He held this air of confidence that hardly any man on earth possessed any more, and when they locked eyes her heart had to of skipped a beat. Time seemed to slow, as she watched his graceful approach.

His stalking approach.

The hat on his head lowered a bit, probably from trying to hold back his big grin, but Kagome could care less at the moment.

His black jacket and white tee moved as one with his body. His white tee showed off his perfectly sculpted chest and to top the style off, he wore a white and blue stripped collared shirt that was unbuttoned, so a person looking at him could see his white tee perfectly.

Kagome vaguely noticed her dance partners stop dancing with her, indicating that the song was over but she was still in lala land. Ayame tapped her on the shoulder, forcing her brain from the InuYasha perfect terra firma back to earth. Kagome had to shake her head a few times, to get whatever stupid thoughts that were in her head a few seconds prior out, and she had to blush when she realized that she was oogling the same man for an extended period of time, which was great… cause right when she started blushing, InuYasha reached her side.

"Having a good time," he asked, once he was in speaking distance to the girl.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kagome said, still mildly embarrassed.

"You look great tonight Kagome," InuYasha said, leaning a little closer to her, so that they would be a part of their own conversation…the others somewhere else.

Kagome instantly felt her cheeks light up, "Well thank you InuYasha, you don't look too bad yourself." She finished looking down at her shoes, which regrettably, was the safest area to look at this moment, 'Why won't my cheeks cool down already?'

InuYasha let out a little chuckle, "You know Kagome, if you blush anymore… I think that you will be permanently tomato colored."

Kagome instantly lifted her head to lock eyes with the man, feeling the blush spread to her cheeks more, she turned to face the bar area, her eyes started to grow wide as she began to worry about the never ending blush. Quietly, almost with naivety, she responded, "You know, it only makes it worse when you say something about it."

Chuckling a little at her behavior, "Yeah, I know."

Looking over at him at his unbiased response, Kagome was a little taken aback by how joyous he seemed, just to know that she was struggling over herself with such a small issue. Feeling a little more confident, she closed her eyes, placing her hands across her small frame, and turned her head away with a smile gracing her visage, "You know, you could be a little nicer about it."

Looking over at her intently, he let a little grin grace his face as he leaned his head back, letting out an airy laugh, "But where is the fun in that?"

Feeling a little more composed about her whole, 'tomato colored cheeks,' she turned to face him, smiling broadly at the man in front of her, "I guess you are right Takahashi."

A little surprised at her easygoing behavior, InuYasha, without really thinking stated, "You are so much different tonight."

Looking at him with confusion, she lifted an eyebrow at his quiet retort, "What was that, I didn't quite catch that."

His eyes went wide with disbelief that he stated his thoughts out loud, he swallowed, and let out a big sigh, a small grin once more on his face, "Oh nothing, I was just mumbling to myself." He had to pat himself on the back, as he thought up the last minute retort.

"Oh," Kagome replied after a moment. He looked over to her, and saw that she was struggling with what to say. He was about to open his mouth, when someone ran right into her, knocking her over.

He saw her begin to descend to the ground, face first… and allowed her body to fall over his, so that she wouldn't land on the hard cement ground, 'which feels great, might I add,' he grumbled to himself.

After a few moments, Kagome opened her eyes and was met with liquid topaz, feeling the blush creep on her cheeks once more.

InuYasha was having a hard time trying not to blush himself once he realized their position. Shaking his head to get the self-conscious feeling to leave, he started to become confused as to why he might have been humiliated in the first place. 'I never get uncomfortable around women,' he grumbled to himself. 'That has only happened once and that was with…' his eyes widened at the realization, and he now officially became embarrassed.

He slowly gazed into her eyes and was taken aback by the beauty within her orbs. Her blue eyes swiveled with her emotions, telling all her secrets. The intensity of her gaze on him, made him want to submit to all her wills. All her whims. And he wouldn't put up a fight; he would follow them without fail.

Shaking his head once more to get the scenes that he just declared to himself out of his head, he made to get up when Kagome suddenly started to push back down on him, apparently trying to get her grounding.

InuYasha, not liking the position at the moment, started to get restless, he flipped them quickly over, so that she was lying gently beneath him. Feeling a bit more at ease, with himself as the one in control, he finally felt the blush starting to leave his visage.

Kagome looked up when she felt it was safe to open her eyes, and the blush on her cheeks increased tenfold as she saw the amber eyed man looking intently down at her.

"You all right?" She heard him ask thoughtfully.

Managing a little nod of her head, she conveyed to him that she was indeed all right, although, she was still extremely discomfited.

She made to get up, not really wanting to see his gaze for at least fifteen minutes, and was surprised when she felt a little push from him, making her land softly to the position she was just in… on her back.

He leaned down from how his arms were extended, and allowed his arms to lay flat from his hands to his elbows. "Not until you pay the toll," InuYasha said leaning in closer, feeling his own heartbeat quicken as the words left his mouth. Looking mischievously down at her, loving the way her heartbeat increased with his as the words sunk in.

Any negation on Kagomes' tongue was lost, her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the man on top of her leaning even closer than he was. 'What is wrong with me,' Kagome wondered as she spoke, "and what would that be," she asked in a shaking whisper.

"A kiss," InuYasha said closing in on her body as he felt her body give itself to him. He heard her heartbeat speed up as he leaned in closer still… so now he was touching her nose to his.

"A kiss?" Kagome said while her eyes started fluttering closed. Her body wanting nothing more than to allow that very thing to happen.

"Yeah," InuYasha answered, as he tried desperately to hold himself back from ravaging her body right there in the middle of the club. He leaned a little further down, so that his mouth was directly over hers as he started to close his eyes. Feeling his own body give into her beck and calls.

"I think that would—"

"Are you guys going to do it or not," Miroku interrupted, tired of the wait.

Kagome immediately came back to her senses and pushed InuYasha off of her, and her friends came over to help her up. 'What the crap is wrong with me…was I really going to kiss him,' Kagome wondered to herself as she finally was able to stand on two feet.

InuYasha just laid on the ground, pissed beyond reason that he was so close… yet it was taken away from him at the last moment by his friend no less. Speaking of, where was he… he needed a good beating. "Miroku," InuYasha warned as he began to stand up.

Miroku knowing what was going to happen started to slowly back up, "Now InuYasha, I didn't mean to interrupt the moment between you and Kagome… it just sort of fell out," Miroku added to his friend, hoping that he would be gracious and not kick his butt.

"Sort of fell out," InuYasha repeated after his friend, "well forgive my fist if it sort of hits your face," InuYasha said now starting to head towards the other man.

Miroku seeing the terror in head of him turned around and began to run the opposite way, "InuYasha please be sensible," Miroku pleaded.

When Sango noticed InuYasha chase Miroku to some unknown place in the club she thought it was as good a time as ever to breach the subject with her friend, "Ummm Kagome, what happened back there?"

Rin and Ayame immediately went to attention at the question hanging in the air.

Kagome immediately blushed at the reminder of his firm body and breath on her skin, for some reason it just felt right. All of it felt right, as if they were… made for each other, but she wouldn't ever admit it. "Ummm I don't know," she half told the truth. She looked down so her friends wouldn't be able to tell that she was lying.

"Well it looked pretty intense from where we were standing," Ayame stated pointing out the obvious.

"What looked intense," Koga stated looking around at everyone. He pulled Ayame to his chest from behind her, rubbing his nose through her hair. Loving the scent she gave off, he sighed as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Oh nothing," Kagome said glad for the interruption, "So how has school been going?" She placed a nice smile on face, loving the fact that he had perfect timing.

Koga straightened his position to stand next to Ayame as he turned to face Kagome and answer her question. "Well it's school," he stated laughing a little, "but it's almost summer vacation so I am happy I will at least get a little break…your brain can get tired going on over drive for eight months straight."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kagome laughed, "but at least you've known what you wanted to do since high school."

"That's true," Koga smiled, "So what have you been up to Kagome, I haven't talked to you in awhile."

Smiling a little, 'Koga was always so concerned about me,' she thought as she got a far off look in her eyes and started to scratch the back of her neck, "Well you know I have Aishiteru, the girls, and school," Kagome said a little self conscious.

"What are you doing now in school," Koga asked, for as long as he had known her, Kagome loved to change what she was studying.

"Well right now I am just doing general… you know still can't make up my mind," Kagome laughed feeling awkward that Koga and her, have been the only ones talking for the past minute.

"Ain't that the truth," Rin laughed joining the conversation.

"Shut up," Kagome said giving her friend the 'be quiet I am kidding look.'

"So what time is it honey," Ayame asked Koga, laughing a little at her friend's behavior.

"Oh," Koga responded, his eyes going wide for a second. "Well I left my place around eleven so," he looked at his watch, "it's 11:15." Looking back up, he started laughing a little, "It took me awhile to find you guys."

"Yeah, we were a little pre-occupied by something for a while," Sango added, drawing attention back to Kagome.

The other girls in turn glanced back in her direction.

"Really? It must've been really good if I couldn't find you all," Koga added, now a little concerned with how everyone was looking at Kagome.

Speaking of… "Ayame could I ask you something?" Kagome thought of the perfect idea.

"Umm sure," Ayame added a little confused but following Kagome a little away from the others.

When Kagome thought that they had put enough distance between them and the others she turned to face her friend. "Ayame do you mind if Koga acts like we are dating… I need to get InuYasha off of my back," Kagome asked looking around for said man.

"I don't know Kagome… I really don't think Koga will go for it," Ayame added trying to get her friend to see how stupid a request that would be. She never told her friend's about demons, and she would like to keep it that way.

"Koga won't mind… I am concerned about you," Kagome said looking straight in her eyes, "I don't want to hurt your feelings…I will just be messing around trying to get InuYasha to get the picture that I am interested in someone else, and he is interested in me," Kagome added smiling a little hoping to win her friend over.

"Kags' it isn't going to work," Ayame replied sighing loudly. "You know, as well as I do… that InuYasha will see straight through it," she added hoping her friend would just give up.

"Please Ayame… if you want me to stop I will… just give me the word…if you feel uncomfortable in any way," Kagome asked pleading with her friend.

Frustrated that her friend wasn't listening, 'I guess she will just have to learn the hard way,' she thought mildly. "Okay… I know you all don't have feelings for each other… and it's not like I haven't seen Koga all protective over you before… but I know it's more as a sister than anything else," Ayame added smiling just a bit, allowing her friend to believe that she won her over.

"Thank you Ayame," Kagome said hugging her friend, "I owe you big time."

"Yeah you do," Ayame said, looking all serious all of a sudden, but she had happiness in her eyes, "Okay, let's tell Koga."

"Yeah and I will explain it to the other girls," Kagome said, walking in the direction they left their friends in.

Ayame followed closely behind her, 'Kagome, you have no idea what you are going up against on this one.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time InuYasha came back to where he left Kagome and the other girls he was surprised to see another man in the midst of them.

He saw Kagome look over at him and then immediately she looked at the other man and threw her arms around his neck, "Oh Koga, we should go out later this week."

Koga rested his arms around Kagome's waist and looked down into the girls' blue eyes, "Well I think that would be great. What time should I pick you up, babe?"

By that time, Miroku showed up and to say that he was confused would be a lack of a better word. He looked over to Sango to answer his unasked question, and she quickly shook her head in the negative and smiled. He knew something was up. He just had to wait and see what it was.

InuYasha walked up to where Kagome was holding the other man, and Kagome looked to him and smiled as if forgetting he was ever there. "Oh hi InuYasha, look at me not introducing everyone. InuYasha this is Koga," she said while looking at the slightly taller man, "and Koga this is InuYasha," she said while glancing quickly in his direction.

"Hey man," Koga said extending his arm to the brown haired man. However, when he turned and caught a whiff of him, Koga had to growl softly at the other man.

Getting a whiff of the other man, InuYasha let out an inaudible growl himself, reluctantly reaching for his hand and gave it a good shake, "Hey."

Koga let his arm go and looked over to Miroku, while still keeping his eyes on InuYasha, "Hey Miroku, how have you been doing?"

Miroku came out of his stupor… and noticed that Koga was talking to him, "Oh hey Koga… I am fine, just been glancing over at my lovely Sango," Miroku said, tilting his head in said girls direction where a very distinct intake of breath could be heard.

Sango, who was taken back by his statement, turned to Miroku, "You are such a pervert Miroku, come over here so I can beat some sense into you."

"My, my Sango if I knew you liked it rough I would have tried that outlet long—"

A very distinguished slap could be heard, and some couples close to them, turned to see what the noise might have come from and to whom, and what they found was a very irate young woman.

"Miroku I can not believe you… you are such a lecher!" Sango yelled out the last part and stormed off.

"Sango wait," Miroku pleaded but when he saw that there was no hope for her being able to hear, he gave up with his head falling forward, "I am so misunderstood."

"Misunderstood," InuYasha laughed, "give me a break Miroku…you had that coming."

He looked to his right when he felt a presence stand closer to him, "What the hell are you doing going after Kagome," Koga asked quietly through clenched teeth.

"Why the hell do you care," InuYasha shot back, just as silently. "It's not like she is your woman," he added making sure to stress the fact that Kagome… wasn't the wolf's property.

A staring match was beginning to ensue, each demon getting closer and closer to each other, but luckily none of the human occupants noticed this exchange.

Rin looked in the direction in which Sango had taken and said, "I think I am going to find Sango… don't want her to do something dumb while in this crowd," and she began her trod in search of the other young woman.

InuYasha followed Rin with his eyes until he could no longer see her and turned back to the others. He looked over at the raven haired girl and yelled so she could hear, "Hey Kagome, would you like to dance?"

"I don't think so mutt face," Koga started, "there is no way in hell, I will be letting you dance with my woman."

"Your woman," InuYasha drawled, "yeah that is hilarious… I don't know how much your girl Ayame likes that," InuYasha finished looking over at Ayame then back to Koga.

Koga, knowing that this whole scenario wouldn't work, quickly shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about dog turd..." he had to leave it off there so he didn't say something he would regret, 'Damn Kagome and her stupid idea's.'

"Whatever," InuYasha grinned, "I know you are dating Ayame, and that you have been dating for awhile." He had to push the issue. 'What the hell were these wolves thinking that I wouldn't catch on,' he thought smugly to himself.

"Alright," Kagome shook her head knowing this wasn't working, "how did you know?"

"I told him," Miroku stated, lifting up his hand.

"Miroku," Kagome started now pissed, "when and why did you do that?"

"What do you mean when and why," Miroku asked, "Kagome it's like a given… when I first introduced him to you all, I also explained to him that Ayame was the only one in the group that had a boyfriend, and I told him what his name was." He let his words hang in the air, not knowing why it wouldn't be blatantly obvious to her that he would say such a thing.

Ayame, just shook her head, knowing the whole time it wouldn't work. 'I hope Kags' at least learned her lesson,' she thought as she gazed silently at the other girl. Glancing slightly to her left, Koga was standing looking pissed beyond measure, 'Crap, I won't be hearing the end of this for a while.' As that thought left her, Koga looked in her direction locking eyes with her. She could she the tension behind his gaze, 'yeah, it will definitely be a long night.'

InuYasha was glad the conversation moved away from him. He knew cause of his senses, but he couldn't tell anyone that…but apparently Miroku already told him so that also saved his butt.

Kagome could only lower her head, she felt so stupid and she made everyone else look dumb. 'It was fun while I thought it worked,' she saw some movement and then looked up.

InuYasha was a few feet away, but getting closer as the seconds trickled by. Kagome began to blush when she realized that InuYasha was standing so close to her. "Yeah, you can't get rid of me that easy Kagome," he stated with a nice grin gracing his tanned face. Moving instinctively away from the hunter's gaze in his eyes, so felt her heartbeat speed up as he once more moved in on her bubble. Leaning slowly to her face, lightly touching his nose to her cheek. She felt his breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Leaning in close to her, he whispered huskily in her ear, "and I know you don't really want to."

Kagome was sputtering. She was so shaken up, the feelings he gave her when he was close. The way her body reacted to his simplest movements, it was almost too much. As he began to pull back, she felt the blush on her cheeks rise more. Looking for a nice comeback, and finding none. She had to thank the Kami's that the lights lowered when he pulled fully away from her, and the announcers' voice rang through the speakers.

"How is everyone doing tonight," he asked as the crowd roared to him in response.

He gave a small smirk to the crowd, and lowered his head to look at the paper he was using as a prompt.

"As a lot of you my have already found out," he began looking back up into the hazy mist of people. "We have some pretty well known guests with us tonight. Due to the popularity this group has had, we would first like one of the girls from Aishiteru to come up and give their performance," he said as the spotlight switch to the crowd, and the crowd began to roar now finding out that the girl band was there.

InuYasha looked over to where Kagome was trying desperately to not look his way. He had to silently chuckle at how adamant she was being towards him at that moment. She might think he didn't notice things, but he sure as hell noticed every detail when it came to the woman standing five feet to his right. Even though she might think that he had not seen the blush on her cheeks, he had. Even though she thought with the loud roar of people, he wouldn't have heard her let out a small sigh of relief that she hadn't come up with anything, but he had. Even though there were so many people around that Kagome might not have thought that he could not smell the change in her scent, he had. And even though she thought he hadn't noticed how she grabbed his hand, to steady herself, when she thought she was going to fall limp in her knees, as she looked into his eyes, he had.

Sango hearing the announcement decided to go first, '_and I have the perfect song_,' she thought as she made her way to the front. "I will catch you later Rin…I have to make Miroku pay."

Rin could only shake her head at her friends' mischievous look, "that girl is too much," and with that she tried to make it back to the others.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hearing the announcement Kagome began to feel the heat rise in her cheeks once more. She felt InuYasha's eyes revert to her, and she could only groan as his gaze was not letting up. Trying desperately to get away from him, but not be the center of attention as of yet, she started to make her way to the right, when she saw Sango climb up the stairs on the side of the platform.

When Miroku saw Sango on the stage he was a little frightened. The last time Sango was mad at him… she embarrassed him, _'but with Sango you never know,'_ Miroku thought sadly.

Sango looked out into the crowd, scanning for the one man that the song was meant for after she told the DJ of her selection, and when her eyes landed on him she was positive she saw him take a big gulp. _'That's right, be afraid…be very, very afraid,'_ Sango snickered to herself as the music began to blast through the club.

"_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_"

Kagome, Rin and Ayame had to crack up when Sango chose to sing Womanizer. She looked over at Miroku and knew he felt hurt by his down trodden demeanor…but he did go a little too far this time.

"_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_"

Sango turned around on the stage and smacked her butt for extra emphasis on the song, and the fact that men are womanizers. She had to smile when she heard a lot more excitement coming from the crowd after she did that.

"_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)"

InuYasha had to laugh. When his friend said that people went all out for these things, Miroku wasn't joking. _'Sango is tearing it up out there,'_ he thought as she began to do low dips on stage just to tease Miroku.

"_You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
You Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer"

Miroku couldn't help but feel enticed by this woman in front of him, _'she is perfect,_' he thought to himself as he watched her on stage, and he couldn't help but feel like a pig. _'If I could just control myself,' _he began, but stopped when he saw what Sango was doing on stage.

"_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby_

Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby"

Sango grabbed one of the guys close to the stage and started to use him as the "womanizer". She knew she probably looked like a slut at the moment, but she really didn't care…she was way too involved in the song…and she wanted to get Miroku back.

She pushed her bottom into his crouch and turned around to run her hands threw his hair. She began to step pompously away from him. Making sure to angle her shoes just right, so her high heeled shoes clanked loudly on the stage.

"_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)"  


Sango grabbed the man that she was dancing with by his collar and rapped her right leg around his waist. She heard a couple roars from the club and decided to push the envelope further. She grabbed his hand and led it down the center of her breast, and brought his face close to hers as she sang the rest of the chorus. Singing next to his ear, as her hand was jumbled in his hair.

_  
"You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
You Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer"

Sango looked out into the crowd making sure she locked eyes with Miroku before she sang the next part of the song…she just needed to make sure he understood her.

"_Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You.._."

"Sango really gave it to him this time," Rin laughed.

"You got that right," Kagome answered, back loving the performance her friend was giving.

"_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)"

Sango pushed the man that she was dancing with away and began walking to the front of the stage. She knew she made her point, and maybe now that lecher would learn.

"_You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)"

Miroku saw Sango push the man away and walk up to the front getting ready to close the song up. He had to give her props… her performance was excellent, but he also knew with the way she was singing that this would more than likely turn into a battle and only the really talented people stayed in that. However, he had a bad feeling that he would be called onto the stage next…and he would kill InuYasha for signing him up for it in the first place.

"_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby"_

As the song ended the crowd erupted in applause at the performance Sango just gave. She took a bow once the last note left her mouth. The announcer came back to her and began to speak.

"Alright Sango that was excellent," he began, "I think even Britney Spears would have a hard time doing better than that performance." A couple more roars could be heard throughout the audience showing that they completely agreed with him.

"Well I hate to say this…but unfortunately its part of my job description," the announcer said over the crowd, "when the audience found out that you all were here, a bunch of them pulled out, and so now we only have a few options left," he then pulled out a sheet of the names that were still left in the contest and handed it to Sango. "So who would you like to go next?"

Sango quickly skimmed the list, and her eyes landed on the perfect person…she looked up with a nice glint in her eyes, "I think that Miroku Shouji should go next," and with that the crowd cranked up the volume with the applause. She smiled brightly to the crowd and made her way haughtily off the stage.

"Alright Miroku… you're up," the announcer said into the microphone.

Miroku had to put his face down…he just knew this was going to happen. "InuYasha," Miroku yelled at his friend to get his attention, "I will kill you when this is over."

InuYasha just laughed, "Sure you will…now get your butt up there before Sango drags you up."

Miroku had to think of the perfect song to make Sango understand him. He was only _perverted_ around her and only her. How could he make her understand that. He began to slowly make his way towards the stage. Right before he reached the stairs, he snapped his fingers, "I got it," he stated to no one in particular, as he thought of the perfect song. _'It will let her know I am sorry, and tell her how I feel about her,'_ he thought as he came to the stage.

"Well Miroku," the announcer began, "anything you would like to say to Sango before we begin?"

"I think I will just let the song speak for itself," and with that he moved to the side of the stage and told the DJ what song he wanted to sing.

Sango hearing that statement was a little drawn back. Confused by what a little song could do to lighten her mood,_ 'he's not getting off that easy,'_ she thought as the song started in the club.

"_Ain't no other woman that could take your spotlight_..."

Sango looked over at the girls when they heard the song blast through the club. She saw Kagomes' eyes widen when she heard… and then smile a little which kind of alarmed her, _'why would he be singing this song,'_ she thought as she turned her attention back to the man on the stage.

"_If I wrote you a symphony  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (tell me would you?)  
Baby, I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
There's just one thing I need from you (say I do)  
Because_"

Miroku had to hope this worked. He hated performing stuff like this on stage, but when the time came for it, he would give it his all. He wasn't focusing on the dance moves. He wasn't focusing on the two-thousand plus people in the crowd. He spotted the one woman whom he let down, and looked her into the eyes. Calling her to listen, pleading with her to understand, as he sang the words to the song.

"_I can see us holding hands  
Walkin on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sittin on the grass leanin side by side  
You could be my baby  
Let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothin crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be_"

Ayame looked at Sango to see how she was taking it and was surprised to see her eyes start to mist up. _'I knew it would happen sooner or later…I am just glad it happened sooner.' _ She tightened her hold on Koga's hand, he glanced down. She smiled up at him, letting him know everything was alright. Resting her head against his arm as she listened to her friend on stage, pour his heart out to the woman he loves.

"_My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
Ain't no other woman that can take your spot  
My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
Ain't no other woman that can take your spot. ..  
My Love ove ove  
Love ove ove  
My Love ove ove  
Love ove ove_"

Miroku knew that he probably looked retarded on the stage, but he just couldn't help starting to dance the way JT danced to this song. He just wanted to get Sango to see that she was the only one for him.

"_Now if I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile at every word I wrote (what would u do?)  
Would that make you want to change your scene  
And wanna be the one on my team (tell me would you?)  
See, what's the point in waiting anymore  
Cuz Girl, I never been more sure (that baby, it's you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything you've been waiting for (just say it, I do)  
Because"_

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. This had to be one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for her…and here, Miroku was doing it, in front of all theses people. She smiled a little more, as she continued to watch his performance.

"_I can see us holding hands  
Walkin on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sittin on the grass leanin side by side  
You could be my baby  
Let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothin crazy  
All I want you to do is be_"

InuYasha had to chuckle a little at how his friend was acting, but he was also very happy for him 'cause he was really loosening up on stage. "I always knew he had it in him," he said to no one in particular, but one person heard him… that he didn't even know was listening.

"_My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
Ain't no other woman that can take your spot  
My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
Ain't no other woman that can take your spot. ..  
My Love ove ove  
Love ove ove  
My Love ove ove  
Love ove ove_

Miroku let the song track take over…and then looked out into the crowd to start the rap of the song.

_(It's bout time to hit it JT. I don't know what she's hesistating for man.)  
Shorty, cool as a fan  
On the lew once again  
But he Still has fan from Peru to Japan  
Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan  
but If you got a man, try to lose him if you can  
Cause the girls worldwide, throw they hands up high  
When they wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy  
You don't really wanna let the chance go by  
You ain't been seen wit a man so fly  
Baby France so fly, i can go fly,  
Private, cause I handle mine, B.I.,  
They call me candle guy (why?), simply cause I am on fire  
I'd hate to have to Cancel my,  
vacation so you can't deny  
I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try  
You don't come, I ain't gonna die  
Hold up, what you mean, you can't go, why?  
Me and you boyfriend we ain't no tie  
You say you wanna kick it, when i ain't so high  
Baby, its so obvious that i ain't your guy  
Ain't gonna lie, I feel your space  
But forget your face, I swear I will  
Same mark, same bullet anywhere I chill  
Just bring wit me a pair, I will_

Miroku took a deep breath and began singing the rest of the song. Not being able to believe that he just rapped that fast and was able to keep his cool. He moved over to the center of the stage, and all the girls started screaming at him. Wanting him to look down at them, but he only had one woman on his mind… and he was looking straight at her.

_I can see us holding hands  
Walkin on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sittin on the grass leanin side by side  
You could be my baby  
Let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothin crazy  
All I want you to do is be_"

Kagome was a little surprised to hear InuYasha say that about Miroku. She smiled when she realized that he hides a lot of himself from others. _'When I first met him, I never really thought he cared about anyone but himself… but maybe I was a little wrong about him,'_ she thought as she turned her head back to the stage to see Miroku finish the last of his song.

"_My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
Ain't no other woman that can take your spot  
My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
Ain't no other woman that can take your spot. ..  
My Love ove ove  
Love ove ove  
My Love ove ove  
Love ove ove_"

As Miroku sang the last notes, he closed his eyes, and the crowd started to erupt in applause. He looked out once more and locked eyes with Sango, "Sango will you take this chance and be with me," he began hearing the crowd start to quiet down to hear what he was saying. "I want to prove to you that I am the man of your dreams," he said smiling in her direction, the light booming directly on him now, made it a little lard to see where exactly she was standing. After a few brief seconds, he spotted her, squinting a little to be positive, he saw that it was indeed Sango and continued, "no other woman can take your spot, so will you be my love," he asked while chuckling a little at his own joke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Thanks for reading!! Also I wanted to thank my beta for this story, lil6ter, she has helped me out tremendously! My writing, in my opinion has improved greatly since first starting this fic, and it is all thanks to her! So thanks girl!

Please Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

"A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort."

-Herm Albright

Chapter 5- Tension and Spark

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

_The songs that are also used in this story are not mine; they are the work of the artist, and all credit goes to them!_

Thank you to: arizonasiren, Little Red, Zysexual. (Sorry I forgot to post you for chapter 3), and InuyashaCrazed908 for reviewing last chapter.

Also thank you to all those who add me to your alerts, and your favs. It is greatly appreciated!

The songs in this chapter are as follows:

"Sharada" by Skye Sweetnam

"I'm in Heaven (When You Kiss Me)" by ATC

"Diva" by Beyonce

"I Like the Way" by Darren Hayes

Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors. I try to catch them if I see them, but I could have missed some. So just tell me if you see any, and I will change them!!

Without further adieu here is the next installment of Savwah Fehrr!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Miroku sang the last notes, he closed his eyes, and the crowd started to erupt in applause. He looked out once more and locked eyes with Sango, "Sango will you take this chance and be with me," he began hearing the crowd start to quiet down to hear what he was saying. "I want to prove to you that I am the man of your dreams," he said smiling in her direction, the light booming directly on him now, made it a little lard to see where exactly she was standing. After a few brief seconds, he spotted her, squinting a little to be positive, he saw that it was indeed Sango and continued, "no other woman can take your spot, so will you be my love," he asked while chuckling a little at his own joke.

The crowd awed and immediately became quite so they could hear what she had to say, and started to look around for said woman.

Sango had to take a moment to get her bearings straight. Did she just hear him right? Was he asking her out? She began to think back on the subtle clues he left her over the past couple months. The calls at three in the morning. The stops at her place just to see how she was doing. Getting Kagome or any of the other girls to ask what she thought about him, and as those images and memories came across her conscious, she began to smile.

When the audience all fell silent, she noticed the crowd slowly start to part where she was, and they turned towards her. After a minute there was a clear aisle way between her and Miroku.

On stage, Miroku was getting to feel like a complete idiot, 'Maybe I was wrong, maybe she is too good for me… Oh God, please help me if I am wrong.' He hung his head, as Sango still hadn't answered his question. After another minute he looked out and held his gaze on her as he awaited her response.

Kagome nudged Sango to get her out of her stupor, "Earth to Sango."

Sango immediately shook her head, and noticed everyone starring at her and blushed deeply. She had to smile, 'this is just like Miroku,' she thought to herself as he always did everything bigger and better than everyone else. She looked up and locked eyes with the man on stage. She saw how his hair lightly brushed on his eyebrows, landing smoothly over his deep violet eyes. She saw the look in said eyes, the look that was screaming that she say yes. The look that was begging her to at least take a chance on him and cleared her throat, "Yes," she stated smiling with tears falling from her eyes. "Yes, I will give you a chance, you perv. Now come down here," chuckling a little as she pointed to the ground in front of her.

Miroku did not need to be told twice, so he jumped off the stage. Making his way through the crowd and ran to where Sango was standing. When he reached her, he immediately lifted her and pulled her into a hug while spinning his beauty around in a complete circle. When he put her back on the ground, he loosened his grip on her slightly and looked into her eyes. Her eyes screamed joy at him. Her chocolate orbs held all her truth, her heart. He brushed a stray strand of brown hair out of her face. Studying her beauty. Memorizing her splendor, and in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her soft pink lips. Looking down at them, he caught her running her delicate tongue along the edges shakily. Almost loosing his battle of not rushing things, he had to take his eyes off her rosy brims and looked back into her orbs.

Seeing him look her in the eyes, Sango couldn't take it anymore…she wanted nothing more than to have him kiss her senseless, but instead he was standing there, staring at her. Looking into his eyes, she could see huskiness in his gaze. Longing to be close to her, yearning to show her all his adoration. She quickly looked down at his lips and saw him run his tongue over his rims. She looked back into his eyes, and saw him begging her to understand what he wanted. Pleading with her to recognize what he needed, so with boldness she never knew she possessed, she slowly closed the gap between them and placed her lips on his.

Miroku was really taken aback when he saw the uncertainty in her gaze gone, and in its place, resolve. She closed her eyes and puckered her face as she began to lean in for their first kiss. Happiness filled him to the brim as he too started to close his eyes, and wrap his arms around her. 'She is really going for it,' he thought to himself as he went the extra ten percent and met her. When their lips met, he felt something that he never experienced before, and if he didn't know prior to, he knew now… that this woman in his arms was the woman for him.

All other sounds were slowly drowned out as he lost himself in her. Becoming a little bolder, he ran his tongue along the rim of her lips, silently asking for entrance. He heard her moan as she easily accepted his extra appendage into her mouth. Loving the warmth her mouth exuded, he had to hold back a moan of his own.

The announcer waited a certain amount of time to pass so the couple could properly greet each other, but when the action started to become a little too intense, he decided to draw the audiences attention back to himself. "Well than, that was unexpected," he said laughing into the microphone. "Let's give it up for the new happy couple," he stated as he began to clap encouraging everyone else to do the same.

Sango and Miroku, when they heard all the claps around them, were brought back to earth and began to pull apart.

Sango began to blush, just now realizing what they did in front of a bunch of people. She looked up at Miroku, and was not surprised in the least that he had the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face, and she had to smile a little knowing that she was the one who put it there.

"Well," the announcer began, "since Miroku decided to just jump off the stage without calling the next contestant," a bunch of laughter could be heard. "I guess I will be the one choosing the next one," he said while pulling out the sheet of paper. Looking over the sheet for a couple of seconds, he raised his head, "the next person up is…Mae Wilson."

An excited scream sounded as Kagome looked over to see the girl making her way through the crowd of people to the stage.

"Oh, she looks so pretty," Rin cooed, as she looked at the petite brown haired girl on stage.

"She is really pretty," Kagome agreed readily with her.

"Not as pretty as you."

Kagome turned her head to see InuYasha gazing at her, his ocher eyes husky. His mouth playing in a teasing smirk. The whites of his teeth gleaming under the low lights.

Kagomes' eyes widened, her heart quickening its pace in her chest as her embarrassment at his confession was much stronger than her pleasure.

"Aw," Rin stated, forcing Kagome to look her way. "You guys are just too cute!" She turned to face InuYasha fully, "You wouldn't by any chance happen to have a brother now would you?" She began leaning towards him. Her demeanor screaming excitement at the possibility that such a man could exist.

Kagome had to smile at her friends antics. She slowly felt the blush leaving her cheeks, and had to silently thank whoever was watching out for her that her friend cut in when she did. She locked her gaze on InuYasha's response to her friends question. She began to smile as she saw his eyes widen at Rins proximity, he slowly started to back away from her, "Half-brother," he replied simply.

InuYasha had to silently groan when he saw Rin leaning in closer to him. Pure joy radiating off her countenance as his statement became clear in her mind.

He saw her get all giddy, as she clapped her hands in front of her, "Did you hear that Kag's?" Rin turned towards her friend.

The other girl just smiled and shook her head up and down, happy that her friend found so much joy in the fact that InuYasha indeed did have a brother, 'I won't say anything about the fact that they might not look a like,' Kagome kidded to herself. Just trying to enjoy her friends joyful persona.

"So," Rin began after a couple of seconds passed. "What does this brother of yours look like?" She leaned in closer to the tawny eyed man. A smile covering her face as her light brown orbs glistened in the darkened club.

Watching the petite girl in front of him, her beautiful eyes shining brightly in the club. Her lips puckering, moistening the red brims with her tongue, InuYasha couldn't help but think how beautiful the small girl really was. It's not that he never noticed before, it's just that he was always so caught off guard by Kagome. Her scent sent him in bliss. Her body made him yearn for her at the weirdest hours of the day, and her eyes….they called to him like no other pair of misty blue orbs could.

'But Rin is still beautiful,' he told himself, not allowing that thought to at least go unhindered in his mind. Looking her head on once more, InuYasha saw that she was indeed still waiting on him to answer the question she no doubtedly placed in front of him multiple seconds ago, and he had to quickly skim his mind to think back to what she wanted to know.

Finding the specific answer, InuYasha let out a breathy sigh. He rolled his eyes as he replied politely as possible, "Tall, lean, long dark hair, a good complection… but you know, nothing too good." He left it at that, rubbing his forehead as a sudden headache began to emerge from the fact that he had to speak of his brother when he wasn't even present.

Forming the description in her mind, Rin looked over at InuYasha, a nice smile playing on her face, "So, he looks a lot like you then."

At that he let out a nice Keh, "He wishes," he grumbled as he hoped beyond hope that this subject would turn to something different, but apparently luck wasn't on his side.

"What are you all talking about," he heard an all too familiar voice call out a couple of feet to his right. He let out a long drawn out sigh, running his hands through his hair as he waited for the inevitable.

Rin eagerly turned to face him, "I was just asking InuYasha what his brother looks like!"

"Half-brother," InuYasha corrected grudgingly.

"Ah," Miroku replied. "Well what did he say," he asked with a little smirk tugging on his lips.

"Basically," Kagome decided to cut in, "he said that he is tall, has long dark hair, and wishes that he looked like him," Kagome said pointing to InuYasha.

"Did he now," Miroku replied laughing. "Well, from what I have seen of Sesshomaru, him and InuYasha look a lot alike."

"Really," Rin replied, trying to hold back the excitement she felt when her friend uttered that statement.

"Yeah," Miroku responded, "but they do have a couple of differences."

The smile on Rins face started to falter. She didn't really know if she liked that statement or not, "Like what?"

"Well," Miroku began placing his pointer finger to his chin, "Sesshomaru is a lot more calm and collected." He began shaking his head up and down. "He doesn't use vulgarity hardly ever, and he is a lot more mature. He usually just makes InuYasha look really immatu—"

Satisfied that his friend was going to shut up after he bumped him in the head, InuYasha turned and faced the girls, who were looking at him with wide eyes.

"You mean to tell me," Rin began, tranquility gently overcoming her demeanor, "that you're brother looks almost exactly like you…" She pointed at him, "but without all the minor annoyances that come with you?"

InuYasha's eyes widened, he crossed his arms over his chest, "What's that suppo—"

"Precisely," Miroku responded than headed in the opposite direction so he wouldn't get pounded in the head again.

"Why you!" InuYasha turned to go after his friend when happy squeals reached his ears.

"This is great!" Rin was bursting with happiness. She turned to InuYasha, "You should bring him next time!"

Not really wanting to burst her bubble, InuYasha began scratching the back of his head, "I will see what I can do," he replied with a minor twitch of his eye.

He turned towards the bar, beginning to run his hands up and down his face as he wished the calm, happy place would return to his thoughts. 'Just think of girls in dresses,' he began to himself. 'Girls in really short dresses,' a smile started to make its way across his face as his thoughts were being replaced with something that he at least liked to think about.

Looking after InuYasha, Kagome was a little unnerved at the sly smile that was slowly making its way across his face. After a few moments passed she looked back to the stage and saw that the other girl was done with her song, 'Dang, that was quick!'

The young girl on stage was holding a piece of paper in front of her, she let a smile grace her gleaming face as she stated, "Rin Yoshida."

The crowd roared in applause knowing she was one of the girls from Aishiteru.

Hearing her name, Rin immediately became excited and started jumping up and down. "I'm up… I'm up!" She screamed to her friends.

Kagome just laughed at her, shaking her head, "Yeah, well you better get your booty on stage if you want to do anything about it," she finished winking at the girl.

Rin smiling at her in return, made her way to the stage. Taking the stairs two at a time, when the announcer handed her the microphone she looked back at him and stated, "You ready for the best performance of the night?"

The crowd laughed and started clapping their hands.

The announcer nodded his head in the affirmative, "Oh yeah, bring it on Rin."

"Okay," Rin looked into the crowd, "I will be pushing the envelope a little with the style, but I know you all will love it," she winked as she walked over to the DJ and told him the song selection and walked back towards the middle of the stage. However, out of the corner of her eye she saw a guitar. She looked at the announcer… pointed at it, and when she got a positive nod, she grabbed it and went to the middle of the stage.

The song opened up with a chiming beat, and the audience was bobbing their heads up and down with the rhythmic ting. About seven seconds into the song Rin started playing the guitar, and her voice ran over the crowd.

"_Once upon a time there was a girl  
You wouldn't really call her typical  
Had her own definition of cool  
She lived in her own world"_

Kagome looked at the other two girls and had to grin, "Give it to Rin to tell the whole world that she is different then everyone else."

Ayame nodded her head laughing a little, "That's Rin for you."

"_She had her own style her own rules  
She played along like it was usual  
Nobody really even knew her name  
To her life was one big game"_

Rin had to smile into the microphone when she noticed people starting to loosen up to her song. She began to sway her hips to the beat as she strummed the guitar one good time and then started to sing the chorus.

"_She's got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)"_

Sango had to admit even if she never heard this song before, she really liked it, "Rin chose a really good song," she said to whoever was listening.

"Yeah," Miroku answered locking gazes with Sango as he brushed his hand down the side of her face. Smiling a bit, he pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lightly talking into her ear, "she really chose something that fits her perfectly… she has always been the one more into the exotic beats."

Sango laughed a little and turned her neck to look back to the man behind her. She quickly leaned in for a kiss, but pulled away before they got caught up in the motions like last time. Facing forward once more, she nodded her head, "That she has, that she has."

"_Dreaming all day  
That's all she did  
Ever since she was a little kid  
All the teacher's thought that she was slow  
She was just dreaming about her show"_

Rin started to dance a little with the guitar in hand, swaying back and forth with the beat. She locked eyes with Kagome, and smiled when her friend gave her a huge thumbs up and started screaming for her. She closed her eyes as she came to the next part of the verse.

"_And when they told her she's delirious  
She didn't care  
She's just oblivious  
She likes to make everyone curious  
One day she's gonna be famous"_

When Kagome saw Rin lock eyes with her she couldn't help but to go all out and cheer for her friend on the stage, "She is doing amazing."

"I know," Ayame answered, "to think, our little Rin out there rockin the house out!"

Kagome smiled, "I always knew she had it in her."

Looking over at her pink haired friend, Ayame smiled in her direction. Completely agreeing, she nodded her head, "Me too."

"Hey guys," Miroku stated making all turn to look at him, "I was thinking that we could grab a booth up on the balcony… what do you say?"

"I don't think it's a bad idea," InuYasha replied shrugging his shoulders. "You girls got any objections?"

The three women looked to each other. After a few brief seconds they laughed, "It's okay with us," Sango replied for the girls.

Making their way through the hordes of people, Koga spotted three tables. "Hey, there is actually three tables free up here you guys," he replied once he got to the middle of the stairway.

"Well, how are we gonna do this," Miroku asked looking to the three tables and eight chairs.

"How about you and Sango share a table," InuYasha replied after a few moments. Looking over at the wolves he stated, "You two take that table in the middle, and me and Kagome can have this table." He smirked to himself completely satisfied with the answer he came up with.

"Well how do we know Kagome wants to sit with you," Koga remarked, not liking how possessive this half-breed was being over one of his close friends.

"It's fine Koga," Kagome smiled at him. "This way you guys can have your privacy," she replied pointing to the other two tables.

Koga let out a reluctant breath, "Only if you're sure Kagome, you could always sit with me and Ayame."

"Where would that leave Rin," she replied smiling. "I'm fine Koga… really," she stated looking him right in the eyes.

He finally nodded, and all made their way to their tables. Leaving InuYasha, finally alone with Kagome, he sat down and looked back to the stage.

As the beat began to drag on, Rin started to move away from the mic and go closer to the audience. The group closest started to scream louder and clap their hands higher. Rin pointed to a couple people in the third row, trying to get them hyped up. She lifted her hand over her head and started to sway her hips back and forth. After a couple of seconds she heard her prompt to start singing again, so she moved back to the microphone and started another round of the chorus.

"_She got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head)"_

Kagome started bobbing her head up and down to the beat, silently singing along with her friend onstage. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and was surprised to see InuYasha enjoying the song as well.

His hair tied to the nape of his neck swished with the rhythm of his head. The lights flashing to and fro were blanketing him in an unearthly glow, 'He is really cute when a girl gets a good look at him,' she smirked to herself. She looked back to the stage when she heard a roar coming from the front of the club, and was surprised to see her friend trying to grab a guy on stage.

InuYasha chuckled a little at the girls actions on stage, "Now this is more of my type of music."

"I can tell," Kagome peeped up, making him look over in her direction.

"Really," InuYasha smirked, cocking his head slightly to the left, "and how is that?"

"You keep bobbing your head up and down… that's how," Kagome stated giving him a smile. 'And you look really cute doing it,' she thought silently to herself as she looked back to the stage to hear her friend finish the song.

InuYasha was going to say something back to her, but he noticed a light dust on her cheeks as she looked once more to the stage. Searching over her, he was not at all displeased by her overall appearance. She was wearing a white shirt that showed off one of her shoulders while leaving the other covered.

The bare shoulder was tantalizing. Calling him to reach for her. Beckoning him to touch her. Her flowing hair cascaded down her back, allowing her to look like a mermaid finally stepping foot on dry land. 'She looks amazing,' InuYasha thought, as he finally started to get a good look at the girl beside him.

The shirt looked slightly big for her small frame and bunched together to rest comfortably over her hips. Looking a little lower, he noticed how her skinny jeans left her bottom looking amazing, and he wanted nothing more than to give it a nice firm tap, but he withheld. Finally to top off her look, he gazed lower to her high heeled dark gray ankle boots. Leaving her looking like a goddess. He pulled his eyes back up to rest once more on her profile. He held his gaze there for a few more seconds, and then turned to face the stage, waiting on the other girl to complete her song.

"_She got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, her head, her head, her head, her head)"_

As the song came to a close, Rin couldn't help but go a little crazy and start jumping around. When she finished, the crowd gave a huge applause, and the announcer started walking towards her.

"Give it up for Rin everyone," he stated raising his hands in an upward and downward motion, letting everyone know that she 'raised the roof.'

The crowd began to grow again in applause.

"Now Rin," he began, "who would you like to go next," he asked while handing her a sheet of paper.

After looking over it a second, she stated the first person that she recognized, "Ayame Nakamura."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ayame, being excited that she was picked, started to head straight for the stage as soon as her friend stated her name. However, when the song idea she wanted to do came to her head, she ran back towards Koga, grabbed him… and pulled him on the stage with her.

Koga, not used to being pulled by a woman at least a foot shorter, almost tripped when they began their travel towards the stage. Jerking his arm back slightly, he received the wanted repercussion when Ayame stopped in her tracks. Turning around to look him in the eyes, Koga pulled his hands to his chest.

"What the crap are you doing," he hissed through his teeth hoping no one could hear.

"What does it look like," Ayame smiled at him, "you are going to sing with me silly."

"Really," Koga asked cocking an eyebrow, not believing a word, "and which song are we talking here?"

"Our song," Ayame said grabbing hold of his hand closest to her and pulling it to her side.

Koga's face immediately softened, and a small grin was in place, "Our song huh," he repeated while letting out a big sigh, "well than lets get this over with, I don't—"

Ayame cut him off by giving him a huge hug, loving the fact that her boyfriend just agreed to perform on stage, when she knew that was the one thing he hated to do, "Thank you." She snuggled deeper into his chest loving the scent he gave off.

Koga had to smile a little down at the girl, he rapped his arms and kept her in the confines of his own, "Okay, let's get this show on the road then… I don't want to put this off longer than needed," he stated sounding annoyed, but when she looked into his ocean blue orbs, she could tell that he was just messing with her.

She pulled a little away from him, but still kept her hand in his as she began to walk towards the stage.

When they walked to the center, the announcer met them, "So Ayame… who is this lucky man with you," he asked giving Koga a small nod.

Ayame smiled a little, looking to Koga and then back to the announcer, "This is my boyfriend, Koga," she replied shyly, a little taken back by the fact that she just brought him up with her without anyone knowing anything different. Smiling softly in Koga's direction, "he will be joining me in my performance," the crowd went wild.

"Okay, okay," the announcer said trying to settle the crowd down, "let's get this show on the way," he stated leading them over to the DJ to tell him the song preference.

Once the DJ nodded, they moved over to the center of the stage once more and waited for the music to blare through the club. Ayame looked over at Koga and saw that he was barely holding it together, so silently she reached over and lightly grasped his hand in hers. He looked up, shock evident in his gaze, but once he looked into her calm and steady stare, a smile began to form its way across his face. The beat started out soft and slow, giving Ayame a nod of his head, Koga telepathically told her that he would be able to take it from here, and soon Ayame heard the prompt to begin the song. She took a couple steps away from him and looked out into the crowd. She brought the microphone to her mouth and began to sing the song.

"_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Show me how you miss me_

_Take me with you back to wonderland"_

The song began to pick up beat and the lights faded in and out. Ayame moved from one side of the stage to the other to get closer to Koga. She started shaking her hips back and forth, as her voice rang through the air.

"_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Show me how you miss me_

_Take me with you back to wonderland"_

Koga had to smile, as he saw Ayame singing the first song she ever sang to him by herself. This was definitely their song. The beat took a new turn and Ayame reached his side and started to dance with him as she began to sing once more.

"_You capture me with a stare_

_I'd follow you anywhere_

_You lead me into temptation"_

InuYasha was amazed by the chemistry exhibited from the couple on stage, 'they're perfect for each other.' He longed for the same companionship. The same openness, but there was no way he could ever get it, 'Who would want to be with a hanyou like me,' he thought downtrodden.

"What's wrong InuYasha," Kagome asked, making him look up at her. He was taken aback by the sincerity in her voice. The worry in her gaze, and he had to blush when he realized that she was worried about _him_. His eyes widened at the fact that this woman, Kagome Higurashi, had made him blush twice in the same night. He quickly looked away from her, trying to school his features. When he thought his composure was back in order, he looked back up at her, a nice smirk in place.

"Nothing is wrong," he replied smoothly. He moved closer to her, enclosing on her bubble as he continued, "I was just thinking how nice it would be to be in a relationship like the one your friends share."

Kagome looked into his eyes, and had to blush when she saw the huskiness in his gaze. She quickly turned her head and covered her mouth with her fingers. Her heartbeat increased as she thought over exactly what he just said. She looked back up at him slowly, her hair falling languidly down her arm, and his smirked widened a tad.

"How about I get you a drink," he stated smugly. "What shall it be Mademoiselle," he asked leaning slightly away from her, taking her soft hand in his own.

Kagome couldn't help but smile softly at him in return, "How about a Long Island Iced Tea."

InuYasha nodded his head briefly, "Good choice. I will be right back," he stated as he began to move towards the bar area.

Kagome watched as he disappeared into the darkened club, lights flashing over his head as he made his way to the drink station. When she could no longer make out his figure, she looked back to the stage.

"_One kiss from you, I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher!"_

The crowd roared as they moved in one fluid motion, loving the chemistry they exhibited on the stage.

"_You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss...every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss!"_

Koga brought his hand to her face, touching her… and running his fingers threw her hair. She placed her hand on top of his, while he began dancing closely with her. She looked into his eyes as she began to sing another round of the chorus.

"_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland!  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland!  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss... every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss!"_

Koga stopped moving around and looked Ayame in the face. He brought his hand once again to her face, as he sang the next part of the song. He brought both of his hands around her waist as he slowly began to sway with her, moving her closer and closer to him.

"_You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes"_

Back at her spot in the balcony with the tables, Kagome was amazed by the performance taking place by her friends. 'Koga is actually acting like he has performed many times,' she thought as the gap between them got smaller and smaller.

Kagome placed her hand under her chin when a cocky voiced reached her ears, "I wasn't gone that long was I?"

She looked up as InuYasha placed their drinks on the table, and he took the seat that was next to her own. He looked into her eyes, his own grin widening as he made himself comfortable not three feet from her.

Smiling herself, Kagome placed some obstinate hair behind her ear closest to the man beside her. "If I didn't know any better," she replied grinning, "I would have thought that you got lost on your way back from the bar." She finished and raised her eyebrows, challenging him, the smirk still playing on her face.

"You should've seen that line," he replied laughing. Pointing in the direction he knew the bar was set, "There had to be thirty people lined up to get drinks. I was lucky to get mine that quick," he continued placing his arms on the table, folding one on top of the other. He looked back to the girl beside him, his cocky smirk in place.

Letting out an exaggerated breath, Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well I guess, just this once… I can forgive you." She smiled at him as she reached over to grab her drink.

Her fingers were within four inches of the tall glass when warm, rough hands were placed on top of hers. She looked back up to him, confused by his actions, evident from her puzzled eyes.

Looking into her blue orbs, InuYasha began getting lost. Forgetting what his purpose was in wanting to touch her in the first place. He almost let his hold on her hand go, when his memory was sparked, "What is it about you… that leaves me like this," he asked before he thought better of what he was saying.

Her eyes widened at his declaration, Kagome couldn't help but blush. Looking down at his hand on top of hers sent warm shivers all throughout her body. His hand was like a blanket to the tendrils of emotions that began rushing through her. It covered her, protecting her from all that came at her from every side. Blocking out reason. Eliminating worry. She looked back into his golden depths, and began to feel the flutter in her stomach.

"_You know I that I'm hypnotized... by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss..."_

The gap was closed when Koga reached his destination of her lips. They locked in a passionate kiss, but broke apart upon hearing the crowd roar in response to the performance they had just given. People that were sitting down rose from their chairs to show their cheers.

Ayame smiled as she and Koga took a bow on the stage. The announcer moved over to them to congratulate them on an excellent performance.

But no one noticed what was going on, in the back of the club, on the balcony.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Looking herself over in the mirror once more, Kagome grabbed a piece of rebellious hair and put it back in its rightful position.

She placed her hands on top of the marble sink, looking down from her reflection to gaze at the rock below her. The marble swirled with color, the white mixing with gray, the gray mixing with black. The colors started to run into each other. Colliding on their never ending road to a destination of destruction. 'What was I thinking back there,' she thought for the hundredth time.

She brought her hands up off the marble and held them in front of her chest, feeling the heat still radiating off of her hand from _his_ touch.

She gazed back into the mirror and looked at her pink lips. Her lips that wanted nothing more than to feel his. Her lips that couldn't wait to taste him for themselves, but she got scared. She became afraid of how easily he was taking hold of her. How confidently her life was making room for him, and she left the table. She ran to the first place she knew he couldn't enter, and here she was.

The door creaked open and Kagome turned her head to see Sango enter the bathroom. "Are you alright hun," she asked making her way towards her. "You've been gone for awhile," she stated placing her hand on her shoulder, smiling softly in her direction.

'What am I supposed to tell her? How can I explain these feelings to her,' Kagome asked herself silently. She took a deep breath and placed a nice smile on her face, "I am fine Sango, I just needed a couple of minutes of peace."

Sango held her gaze on her friend not believing for a second that her friend was telling the truth, but instead of probing her friend for answers she let the issue slide, 'she will tell me when she's ready.'

Smiling softly in her direction Sango motioned towards the door, "Did you see Ayame and Koga's performance?"

Grinning at her friend, Kagome let out a little laugh, "Yeah, who would have thought Koga to be such a great dancer."

Both girls shared a little giggle. Just trying to enjoy this quiet moment while they had it.

"How many performances have I missed," Kagome asked, a small sigh escaping her lips as she thought about how long she has been in the bathroom.

"Well," Sango began, "I am not sure to tell you the truth." She looked at her gaze in the mirror, seeing a strand of hair completely out of place, she quickly put it back in its rightful position. "I looked over at the table and saw InuYasha alone, and that was three performances ago," she told her friend as she brought her gaze back her way.

"Wow," Kagome stated, eyes going wide, "So I have at least been in here for ten minutes. Dang, I didn't think I was in here that long." She turned her head away from her friend. Not really wanting to meet any questioning stares at the moment.

"Kagome," Sango began, seeing her friend face the other direction. "Are you sure everything is fine?"

It took a couple of moments for her friend to face her. Her back was rigid. Her midnight locks flowing gently over her tightened shoulders. She heard a long intake a breath as her friend slowly turned to face her. "Yeah, I am good," she replied, with the fakest smile Sango had ever seen on her friends face.

"Alright," Sango finally stated after a few moments, smiling at her friend. "What do you say we make our way back outside, you will probably be called up on stage next," she added winking.

Chuckling at her friend Kagome started for the door, "Yeah, I almost forgot about the performance all together." She reached for the door and opened it.

Sango, shocked to hear her friend forgetting about the performance, started walking closer to Kagome, so she could ask her what is really the matter when "Kagome Higurashi," rang through the club.

"Man you weren't kidding," Kagome smiled at her friend. She turned towards the stage, "I will catch you in a bit Sango."

"Kagome wait," Sango cried after her friend. Fate must have been on her side because her friend turned around.

Seeing her friend start to come back towards her, Sango gave a sigh of relief. When Kagome reached her, she placed a smile on her face, "What's up Sango?"

Searching her mind for an excuse, Sango blurted the first thing that came to mind, "The girls and I want to perform with you!"

A little puzzled why her friends would want to do that, Kagome quirked an eyebrow at her. Smiling sheepishly, "We should give them a performance for their money," Sango explained.

Kagome let out a little laugh, "Sango they aren't paying for our performance, and this is just a contest"

"I know Kagome, but please… we really want you to win, we can just be in the background," Sango replied, eyes gleaming with the possibility that her friend might say yes.

Looking over her friend, there was no chance that Kagome could say no, so with a small nod of her head and a smile on her face, she replied, "I guess so, let's go get the girls."

They started towards the balcony when Kagome reached her hand out to wrap it on Sango's shoulder, "Wait we have to tell the announcer first!"

Kagome quickly went to the side of the stage, whispered in his ear, and then headed back in Sango's direction.

They made their way through the crowd, up the balcony, and looked for the girls. When they were within twenty feet of where their table's lye, Kagome grabbed Sango's arm, "I think I will just wait here," she said smiling, so her friend wouldn't suspect anything.

Hesitating just a moment, Sango shook her head, "All right, I will be back in a moment."

Looking over the tables, Kagome was surprised to see InuYasha missing, "I wonder where he is," she stated to no one in particular.

"Who you looking for?"

Kagome jumped. When she turned around, and there, not two feet from her was the man she was trying to ignore. Her eyes widened at his proximity, and she began to blush when she realized that she stated her curiosity out loud. "InuYasha," she let out breathily.

He grinned slightly, "Well if you were looking for me, why did you run from the table?"

She could feel the heat growing on her cheeks, making her silently groan, 'Why did I get up today.' She quickly looked away, "I had a sudden urge to use the ladies room." She saw Sango speaking to her other friends, and had to silently urge her friend to hurry up.

"I know you're lying Kagome," he stated sounding so sure of himself that Kagome had to turn around to face him.

There was no mischief in his eyes. No mirth in his gaze, and she had to mask her own surprise. "What makes you think that, InuYasha?"

"You're not a good liar Kagome," he stated simply, gazing deeper into her orbs.

"You ready girl," Rin asked making her way over to where her and InuYasha were standing, the other two a few feet behind.

Kagome jumped slightly, she slowly turned her head and was met face to face with her friend, finally making contact with her, she smiled, "Yeah, let's go."

They began their descent down the stairs, and Kagome took one last look over her shoulders, her gazing enwrapping once more on InuYasha. Standing there looking at her. Wanting her to explain. She turned her head, leaving him behind when her friends chatter reached her ears.

"You know what we should do," she heard Rin ranting, "we should do Diva!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Ayame exclaimed. She looked over at Kagome, "Is that cool with you, girl?"

Not really paying attention to their conversation, Kagome nodded her head briefly. Excited shrills echoed off her ear drums, "Alright, don't be too excited," she replied smiling at them. "You guys are only going to be the backup," she replied winking at them.

"Yeah, sure," Rin replied laughing at her friend.

When they reached the stage, the announcer met Kagome, he had to smile at her demeanor, "Well, are you excited?"

Kagome laughed a little while nodding her head, "Yeah she is," Sango interjected.

The announcer laughed, his eyes shining with mirth, "Are you ready to go?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Did you even have to ask."

With that the announcer moved to the side, and Kagome walked to the DJ to tell him of her song selection.

She aligned the girls behind her as the beat rang through the club and the lights were put down low.

InuYasha made his way back to the table where the guys were hanging out as Kagome began to sing.

"_I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a"

"What's wrong man," Miroku asked his friend when he knew he would be able to be heard.

InuYasha looked over to him, trying to smile, but it didn't really reach, "Nothing man." He turned his gazed to the two drinks still sitting in the center of the table a couple of feet away from him. Condensation forming and falling down the side of the glass to land in a puddle below the cup. A forgotten pond. The drinks were now alone, and from the amount of time that had lapsed since he brought them back from the bar, not as desirable. Their taste would be watered. The drink, itself, would be more potent, and he couldn't help but feel exactly like those cups and the drinks they held inside. Finally turning his head once more to the main attraction of the night, he focused on the stage and the women that were now, throwing a show for the audience in front of them.

The girls started to dance as a group on the stage, with the lights flicking on and off. Kagome was up front and center of them, showing the she was the star of the song. Their moves were fast but precise, trying to get the audience to dance along with them.

"_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the track, let me state facts  
I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back  
Fifty million round the world  
And they said that I couldn't get it"_

The girls stopped dancing and allowed Kagome to move around the stage. Her movements were exact. She swayed her hips as she walked, showing that she owned the club. She looked down at the floor. Over to the bar, everywhere, but where she knew he would be.

She walked seductively back over to the girls who were dancing around each other. She stood in front of them again as their dances became one. Facing the crowd, they put on their show.

"_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend  
How you gone be talkin' shit?  
You act like I just got up in it  
Been the number one diva in this game for a minute_

_I know you read the paper  
The one that they call a queen  
Every radio round the world know me  
'Cause that's where I be"_

Kagome put her hands out to emphasize her words as they came out of her mouth, and then she stayed still while the girls danced slowly to the beat behind her.

Kagome then moved her left foot to the side, followed precisely by the right. She shook her head to the side as she switched and moved in the opposite direction, leading with the right.

"_I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva"_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a"_

The girls began to mimic in her movements, as the words sprang from Kagome's lungs.

The girls than began to pick up their moves. Shrugging their shoulders and lifting their hands in the air, showing that they… were not women to be messed with. They swayed their hips to the beat, enticing all the guys to want them.

"_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla"_

Kagome then pulled away from the girls, and stood in front of the crowd. She began to drop to her hands and knees and dip her head low, crawling sexy…but slowly to the crowd. She stood back up when the crowd answered her as she pleased, and started to move back to the girls. Turning her head to look back over her shoulders, she gazed back into the crowd, but was met with liquid topaz eyes shining in a darkened part of the club.

"_When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up  
Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler  
Getting money, divas getting money  
If you ain't getting money then you ain't got nothing for me"_

About two things happened that Kagome was certain. One, her heartbeat took on a life of its own and skipped a few beats. The next, her eyes widened as she saw the amber look straight in her direction. Making sweat start to gather on her forehead. She began to feel it crawling down the side of her face, languidly traveling to her chin to finally take the final plunge and free-fall down to the ground below.

She took a deep calming breath and began to rejoin the girls in their practiced dance, forcing all thoughts of that one color from her mind.

Kagome placed her hand around her chin and checked out the crowd. The girls went to their knees as they pointed in different directions in the audience, calling them to attention. Kagome bent down at the hip as the girls emphasized "talk back". Kagome shook her head as she lifted her body back up.

"_Tell me somethin' where your boss at?  
Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back  
I wanna see ya, I'd like to meet cha  
What you said, she ain't no diva"_

The girls cocked their hips from left to right in cut motions, carrying both arms across their shoulders to show their precise movements and then rapping them around their heads, repeating the actions once more as the song carried on.

"_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla"_

They moved their hips slowly. Making all eyes in the club follow their movements, and all the men fall in lustful bliss with their bodies.

"_Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in this game  
What's your age? Was the question they asked when I hit the stage  
I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, she getting paid  
She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her bed's made"_

The girls acted as manikins, moving only when needed in harmonious movements, making the audience believe that they had worked long and hard on this song.

"_This is a stick up, stick up  
I need them bags, uh, that money  
A stick up, stick up  
You see them ask, where that money?"_

The girls showed levels with their hands. Moving their hips from side to side, but then stopping and spreading their arms looking like they were flying.

"_All my ladies get it up  
I see you, I do the same  
Take it to another level  
No passengers on my plane"_

The girls spread their legs, throwing modesty out the window, moving one hand up while the other moved down, and then repeating the action in the opposite direction. They cocked their hips and tossed their hair around their heads.

"_I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva"_

Standing back up, the girls all shrugged their shoulders and started to back up, looking like they were holding something in their hands.

"_This is a stick, up stick up  
I need them bags, uh, that money  
Stick up, stick up  
You see them ask where that money"_

Kagome moved her left foot to the side, followed precisely by the right. She shook her head to the side, as she switched and moved in the opposite direction leading with the right.

"_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla"_

The girls rocked back and forth in deliberate motions. They placed their arms around their bodies as they began to cock their hips from the left and then to the right.

"_I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva"_

The girls slowly began to move back away from the front of the stage once more. Leaning back and shaking their shoulders from side to side. Kagome saw the crowd dancing as they were at the moment and had smile.

"_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey"_

As the song began to end, the girls slowed their pace. Finally when they reached the end, they took up a pose as the crowd applauded for the performance. The crowd was roaring so loud that Kagome could barely hear the announcer over the speakers.

"Wow," he began, "what an amazing performance. Let's give it up for Kagome and the girls from Aishiteru."

More screaming could be heard as the crowd showed just how much they liked the last performance.

The announcer smiled as he came closer to Kagome, "Well now, we might just have to get you all to perform before the night ends," the crowds scream became so loud Kagome couldn't even hear herself laugh.

"Maybe," she replied smirking, "what do you all think." The crowd once more roared loudly. Louder than last time. "Well… as long is this thing gets done before three," she replied, not wanting to stay late. "That okay with you girls," she turned around and saw the others girls smiling and shaking their heads up and down.

The announcer smiled, "I know that we should end it now, so we can hear the performance, but we have to finish this contest. Kagome who do you want to go next?" He asked while handing her the sheet of paper with the list of the names of the people still in the contest.

When Kagome saw the list, her breath caught in her throat. 'Is he really the only one left,' she thought as her gaze made its way back to the balcony tables. Looking back down, her grasp on the microphone tightened. Steadying her breath, she cleared her throat, "InuYasha Takahashi," she finally replied as she handed the microphone back to the announcer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha was surprised to hear his name from Kagomes' lips, and he was excited at how sweet it sounded to his ears. However, he was having trouble moving at the moment. That last performance was one of the hottest things he had ever seen, and he was completely positive that he would have a hard on for the next hour.

"Damnit," he huffed when he tried to fix his pants.

Miroku laughing at his friend, leaned closer to him, "I am there with you man, Sango looked so sexy… I thought about taking her back home and making her due everything she just did on stage."

"Will you shut up pervert," Koga barked from the other side of the table. "For trying to whisper, you sure are fucking loud!"

Miroku turned around, "Hey man, I was just saying it how it is!" He crossed his arms over his chest, pissed at the other man at the moment.

InuYasha just laughed at both of them, "You two are a bunch of idiots." Finally getting his posture the way he wanted, he got up from the table.

"Nice work," Miroku replied, nodding his head in his friends' direction.

InuYasha disgusted, turned away, "Miroku you're such a dumb ass!"

He turned away from the table he was sharing with the guys and made his way down the stairs. When he was on the bottom step, he saw Kagome and the other girls making their way directly for him. He saw Kagome look at him, and then turn away.

As the first three girls passed him, they all said good luck and he nodded his head in turn, but when Kagome tried to do the same thing, he grabbed her arm. She looked up at him, shocked by his moves, "I hope my performance does to you, what your performance did to me." And with that, he let her go, making his way through the crowd of people and up the steps of the stage.

She looked after him, confusion not letting her mind understand what he was talking about. Not wanting to stand in the middle of the club, she turned around, and made to follow the other girls back up on the balcony.

He walked to the stage and thought of the perfect song to get him in the competition.

"InuYasha," the announcer asked to be sure, when he saw an affirmative nod he continued, "Do you think you can beat that last performance?"

InuYasha let out a little chuckle, "I think that it is possible," he gave a nice smile and all the girls in first couple of rows almost fainted when they saw how hot he was.

"Are you ready," the announcer asked, not wanting to delay the last performance any longer.

InuYasha nodded his head in the positive, and walked over to the DJ to tell him of his selection. He grabbed a microphone and waited for the song to begin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha looked down at his feet, and had to take in a deep calming breath before he started the song. What he was about to do took a lot of guts, and although he knew he possessed them, he just had to make sure to exhibit them properly.

He heard the sort of electric beat blare through the club, and knew that he needed to put on a great show. With one last calming breath, he began to sing the words to the song.

"_Somewhere inside my evolution  
Karmically I seek retribution  
Looking for love in physical beauty  
Desire is the drug of the bourgeoise"_

Kagome sat down and looked to Miroku, "Miroku did something happen to InuYasha earlier?"

Miroku glanced in her direction, cocking an eyebrow at her question, "What are you talking about, Kagome?"

Kagome began fidgeting with her hands, feeling surprisingly nervous to be talking about the man on stage, "Well it's just that… when I passed by him, he said something."

"What did InuYasha tell you," Miroku asked after a few moments.

Biting her lip, she glanced down at her jumbled fingers. Feeling confident enough to look up, "Just that he hopes I go through what I put him through," she stated quirking her eyebrow.

At that Miroku started cracking up. Kagome and all the other girls just looked at him thinking he was crazy.

"What did that mutt say?" Koga began seething as he glanced quickly back from the stage.

"Lighten up Koga," Miroku stated patting his back.

"Don't tell me what the hell to do!" Koga barked at him.

Miroku retracted his arm off his friend.

"Where does he come off saying something like that," Koga asked Miroku.

"Umm," Kagome cut in, "will someone please tell me what's going on!"

Miroku and Koga quickly looked in her direction. Miroku sighed, running his hand down the side of his face. Koga looked the other way.

Both men looked to each other and got up, "We'll be right back," Miroku promised with a smile in place.

Kagome just looked after them, "What is all that about?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miroku glanced behind him when they reached the bar, "What is your problem man?" He asked, turning his head back in Koga's direction.

"I don't know why you're sticking up for him!" Koga yelled, pointing his finger towards the stage. "How can you just let him talk to Kagome like that! He barely knows her!"

Sighing Miroku lightly shook his head, "Koga, he met them last week." He looked into his eyes to see if he was beginning to win the other man over, and regrettably he saw that no such luck was apparent.

"We have been here for the past three hours," Miroku stated crossing his arms over his chest. "That is plenty of time to get to know a person enough to start to feel attracted to them. Damn… just looking can get you attracted! So what the hell is your problem?" He began to quiet down, not wanting to cause attention to them.

"I just don't trust him," Koga remarked back, crossing his own arms. "Isn't that good enough for you!"

Anger evident from his face, Miroku cocked his eyebrow, "No. That isn't a good enough reason, and you want to know why? Cause I do!"

"Well who put you in charge of Kagome's life," Koga fired back.

"Why the hell do you care so much?" Miroku shot back, not liking how possessive his friend was being.

"Because he is a demon!" Koga yelled at him. People glanced in there direction, telepathically telling them to be quiet.

Miroku was speechless; he didn't really understand what his friend just told him, "What are you talking about?"

Koga ran his hands over his face, letting out a long sigh, "InuYasha is a half-demon."

Miroku glanced at Koga's face. Trying to read behind what his friend wasn't saying, "Yeah, riiight!" He started laughing at him, "You really expect me to believe that?" He turned towards the stage, looking back at Koga he pointed towards his friend, "I have known that man since we were five, our families grew up together." Dropping his hand, he started to shake his head back and forth, "Really Koga this is pathetic, you could've come up with a better excuse."

"It's not a lie!" Koga seethed, making Miroku glance back up at him.

Miroku searched his eyes, "Really?" He lifted his eyebrows, "And how, pray tell, would you know that?"

Koga looked at Miroku and could tell that he really didn't want to hear the crap that he was hearing at the moment. Letting his head fall down, he shook his head slightly, "Because…I am one too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome looked over to her friends, and saw that each of their eyes were practically falling out of their heads. 'I guess this is what he meant,' she thought as she swallowed a particularly large lump down her throat.

'Oh Lord, I can't look anymore,' she thought as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side.

She heard loud screams and reluctantly opened up her eyes. She looked back to the stage.

He fell to his knees dramatically. His high notes like music sent as gifts from the gods. He lowered his head as he reached the end of the bridge.

"_I know it's trickery (shifting me chemically)  
I know it's just skin deep (such power over me)  
I know I should resist  
I'm just too tired  
Too tired"_

He began to slowly lift his head. As he inched his face higher and higher he knew exactly where he wanted to look, when he reached the straightforward position. Locking eyes with Kagome, he sang.

"_There's just one thing missing  
One thing missing here is  
Love"_

He saw her eyes widen immediately, and had to wonder what might be going on through her mind at that moment. It's not as if he could mean it, but the song had some value, he did long for her to be that person that covered him in the dark. That one person that brought him to new heights. He just didn't understand other feelings that stirred when he looked into her blue orbs. Some emotions long forgotten. Cast aside as his heart made room for pride, and as he thought about it like that, he couldn't help but gladly embrace this spark. This gentle tug leading him down an unknown road. Forcing him to want to understand all there is to know about Kagome Higurashi.

He looked over the rows of people as he began to sway the audience in his beautiful spell.

"_I like the way you move in the dark  
I like the tension, the tension and the spark (so pour yourself over me)  
You know, I like the way you move in the dark (so pour yourself over me)  
You know, I like the tension, the tension and, the tension and the spark"_

InuYasha brought his hand to his chest while clenching his fist. The audience screamed in adoration as his hand opened back up inviting them to be the one that could 'cover' him.

"_So pour yourself over me  
(There's just one thing missing)  
(One thing missing)  
Until there's nothing left to see  
(There's just one thing missing)  
(The tension and the spark)  
(One thing missing)  
(So pour yourself over me)  
There's just one thing missing  
One thing missing  
(So pour yourself over me)  
(I like the tension, the tension and the spark)  
(There's just one thing missing)"_

He fell back to his knees as the girls began to scream louder. He ran his hand threw his hair while looking into the audience with innocent eyes. He reach his hand slowly out, only to retract it again and pull it to his chest.

"_One thing missing here is...  
Love"_

As the song ended InuYasha had to smirk at the loud roars that were coming from the audience and had yet to lighten up. He saw the announcer walking over to him out of the corner of his eye and began to come to his feet.

"Well that was one hell of a performance InuYasha," the announcer began over the loud crowd, but could hardly be heard because the girls were still screaming.

"Alright, alright," the announcer said trying to get the crowd to settle down, "well it's pretty clear who is going to be in the head to head competition," a few more screams could be heard, "but just to make it official," he said while holding up the envelope and tearing it open.

"With an unanimous decision, the two people going head to head in the final round are," he paused dramatically, "Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Takahashi".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!!! It lets me know that people are still interested in this thing =)

Oh by the way, I posted a new story that I think you all should at least check out, it's called "InuYasha's Requiem". Just started it the other day…so if you went by and checked it out, and left a review that would be greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
